


The Tinder Contract

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Taemin has terrible cramps during his period. Because of that, he goes looking someone who wants to cuddle with him to ease the pain. No strings attached and no strings will ever get attached. Right?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 51
Kudos: 91





	1. 1/5

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've worked on this story for a long time! I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Taemin hummed as he looked up from his report. He was working for his bachelor's degree in Korean Literature and he had to write this agonising report about the early Joseon Period and he really wasn't feeling it tonight. Every sentence he wrote sound icky and wrong, every source he found didn't tell him what he needed for his report. It just wasn't going right tonight. Not to mention that doom was impending in a few days in the form of a tampon stuffed up his ass. Or well… Just one?

This welcome distraction in the shape of his phone was well received. He took it from the desk, instantly dropping the book he was reading, and checked it. _Someone used a Superlike on you! Go check!_ Taemin hummed. He hadn't really received that many superlikes on his Tinder profile. Mainly because most guys did want that relationship and also wanted to bang, and Taemin wanted neither right now. He didn't have time for all that stress in his life.

He lulled back in his chair and opened his phone. He wouldn't want to be seen as eager, so he waited a bit, checking his emails and his other messages. Jonghyun and Kibum couldn't keep silent about that new drama, _Zelophobia_ , on Mnet and Minho couldn't stop sending him those god-awful pictures of him post-work out. Jinki on the other hand, as always, completely MIA because he didn't ever respond to Taemin within a week.

He replied that he'd watch that drama this weekend. He complimented Minho on the guns. He reminded Jinki that he had to goddamn answer for once. And now, to see Mr. Superlike. So, you wanna be Taemin's teddy bear? Let's see if you hold up. Taemin opened Tinder and checked his profile.

Holy.

Crap.

Taemin gulped. This guy, Jongin, couldn't be for real, right? I mean, this had to be a catfish. How could this guy… THIS GUY… be single AND just looking for someone to cuddle? He heard Kibum's voice in his head. 'THIS GUY MEANS TROUBLE, TAE! DON'T DO IT! NEVER BELIEVE THEM!'

Right. Okay. So Mr. Superlike "Hello I'm a manager and I look fucking fancy with my watch" McTwattingtons wants to cuddle. Let's see if he can survive the Kibum test. The patented Kibum Catfish Test. He needed to act quickly though. If this guy was legit, he had to be up and running in cuddle mode in like… five days. So, here goes nothing.

Taemin liked the profile, matched, and opened up the chat.

**Taemin:**

_Hi!_

_You're not going to tell me they made that pic of you at work_

_Because no one would get any work done._

**Jongin:**

_Hahahah!_

_Hi!_

_Nah, that was a pic I had made for my resume._

_Though that is an outfit I wear to work though._

_Just… Less sexy._

**Taemin:**

_I see._

_How you doing tonight?_

**Jongin:**

_Pretty good!_

_Tired from work and stuff._

_How you doing?_

**Taemin:**

_Same. Only not tired from work, tired from uni._

_So… About my profile._

**Jongin:**

_Yeah!_

_When would you need my services?_

_I'm a pretty good cuddler!_

_So I've heard._

**Taemin:**

_Hahahaha!_

_I mean, I'll need them soon. But like…_

_Not to pry or anything_

_But I can't believe you're single and open for "just cuddling"_

**Jongin:**

_Why can't you believe that?_

**Taemin:**

_Because… Well, your pic I mean…_

_Well, your pic could be fake, I guess…_

**Jongin:**

_Oh no, my pic's real!_

_That's my face!_

_Want proof?_

_Tell me a pic you want I'll give it to you!_

**Taemin:**

_Uh… A bottom up picture with like… your chin and neck being all ugly._

No sexy person you could use as a fake profile had a pic like that on the internet. No one.

**Jongin:**

_Hahahahah!_

_Jesus, okay. What a request._

_Uh… I can't send it via Tinder though._

_Okay! I need you to be here when I do this._

**Taemin:**

_I'm here!_

**Jongin:**

_I'll upload it to my profile. I'll put it up, get confirmation of you and take it down again._

_Okay?_

_Because THAT isn't going on the internet._

_Especially not Tinder._

**Taemin:**

_I'm ready!_

Taemin kept refreshing Jongin's profile until the pic appeared. He cackled and almost threw his phone away.

'HE'S REAL! JESUS FUCK! Okay, keep it together!'

**Taemin:**

_I've seen it!_

**Jongin:**

_Now to erase that photo of the face of the earth._

_There._

_So! Believe me now?_

_Also, yes, I am single. I kinda just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago._

_I kinda just need some cuddles too?_

**Taemin:**

_Aaaw… I'm sorry I doubted you…_

_As long as you're up for just cuddles, I'm fine!_

_Wanna meet up for coffee or something and go over the details there?_

**Jongin:**

_Yeah sure!_

_Saturday? We can have lunch and some drinks?_

**Taemin:**

_Sounds good!_

Taemin put his phone down satisfied. He hadn't actually expected someone to actually accept the offer of just cuddles. It was nice that this Jongin guy was open to it though. The patented Kibum Catfish test also kinda worked, since he did send that ugly selfie. Ah well… Who knows, maybe he's really a good guy?

Taemin checked his phone and smiled as he stepped into the small restaurant Jongin had picked out for them. He was a bit early, because Jongin would come straight from work for him and he didn't want to make him wait. He was actually a bit curious what Jongin would be like. He was also nervous, though this wasn't a date or something. This was just them meeting and Taemin pointing out how he wanted things to be.

'Uh… My friend reserved a table I believe… At one…'

'Hmmm… Kim Jongin is his name?'

'Uh… Yes?'

'Right this way sir.' The host guided Taemin to their table. Jongin had booked some fancy place though. It wasn't big, but fancy. A waiter immediately came to the table and placed a carafe of water on the table, the condensation dripping off in pearly drops. Taemin felt a bit uneasy to be honest. Would Jongin pay for all this? Well, could he pay for all this?

Taemin saw the door open and gulped audibly. [Jongin walked in](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/13/80/24/1380247a84613e5a92c56ab563ab0171.jpg). Taemin actually gulped. He actually did. So, he was real. Really, really real. Jongin walked up to the host and asked about his reservation. He looked over and smiled as he saw Taemin sitting at the table. He nodded at the host, as he wouldn't need an escort. He walked up to Taemin.

Taemin got up quickly and bowed politely. Jongin bowed in return and shook Taemin's hand. 'Hi, I'm Jongin.'

'Taemin. Nice to meet you.'

'I'm real. Is this enough proof?'

Taemin laughed. 'Yes! Yes, it is.'

'Also, you're real too!'

Taemin laughed. 'Oh right, I never proved that!'

'You didn't! I'm offended.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin chuckled and sat down again. 'I'm sorry, okay? It was just hard to believe, that's all. Take it as a compliment.'

Jongin laughed and shook his head. 'It's fine. I found it funny. That pic destroyed my camera, I'm sure of it.'

Taemin chuckled. 'It was cute though.'

Jongin hummed and looked up as the waiter brought them the menus and noted down what they wanted to drink. Jongin hummed as he flipped through the menu. 'I've never actually been here… I always wanted to go but… I mean… Let's not…'

'Previous boyfriend didn't like it?' Taemin asked. 'You can talk about it; we're not dating or something. You're my cramps teddy bear, I can be your therapist.'

Jongin laughed. 'Right. I mean, yeah, he un… He never liked the look of this place. Too fancy and too small.'

'He likes it big, I hear.'

Jongin blurted out in laughter. 'I DIDN'T… I NEVER… Sure.'

Taemin grinned. 'Sorry.'

'Nah, you're allowed to know what's gonna cuddle you.' Jongin wiped his eyes from happy tears. 'But yeah… Never been in here…'

Taemin hummed as he looked through the menu. 'It all looks good though…'

'Oh, look, they have a chicken section!' Jongin chirped.

'So, Monday?'

'Yeah.' Taemin scratched his neck. 'I never really discussed my period with a complete stranger before.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I never talked about someone's period with a complete stranger before. So, what do you expect of me? Do I need to bring something or…?'

'Uh… I mean… Pyjamas I guess…'

'Uh…' Jongin averted his eyes.

'I mean! If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to… It's just that the cramps keep me awake and I just need…'

'No, it's not that. I uh… I don't wear pyjamas.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah…'

'Don't you have like… Sweatpants?' Taemin chuckled. 'I mean… I usually just wear like… sweat shorts. Maybe a shirt if it's cold. I'm just a lonely carrier, you know.'

Jongin laughed. 'I can manage sweatpants. Or shorts. I'll find something.'

'Yeah! And we'll just cuddle and snuggle. Watch terrible movies. Eat chocolate. That kinda stuff.' Taemin smiled. 'Like, as I said, my mood is pretty okay, just a little bit cuddlier, but I'm usually paralysed by cramps. Like terrible cramps.'

'Aaaw…' Jongin cooed. 'I'll fix it with cuddles. I'll bring you extra chocolate.'

'You learn very fast. I like it.' Taemin smiled. 'I'll make sure to have snacks and everything. Like … I don't know if you want dinner when you come? I can make you dinner!'

'Dinner sounds great!' Jongin smiled. 'I'll try to not stay late at work.'

'Nice. I'll keep you update on my state during the day.'

Jongin laughed. 'So I know if I'm gonna meet a cuddly kitten or a ferocious tiger.'

'Exactly.' Taemin smiled sweetly.

Jongin shifted on his seat a little. 'It's a bit… weird though, right?'

'Kinda.' Taemin chuckled. 'I'm glad you're super okay with it though.'

Jongin hummed. 'It's like… I really just miss having someone around. It's not the relationship. Because… I don't have time for… Well I don't know… I don't have space in my head for that right now.'

Taemin hummed. 'Yeah.'

'I just… I miss the cuddling.' Jongin smiled, a sad glimmer in his eyes.

'Who… Uh… Ended it?'

'I did. I'll tell you about some day. Not today though. Let's not ruin our fun.' Jongin winked. 'I need to go back to the office though. Can you take the check?'

'What?! This place is fucking…'

Jongin laughed. 'I'm kidding. I'll take it.' He summoned a waiter and asked for the check. 'Just messing with ya.'

'Twat.'

'Yah!'

Jongin gathered his stuff from the trunk of his car. He'd come to Taemin's studio complex right from work, so he was still wearing his [clothes from work](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5a35cbfbc41964c233999bd95f379df3/tumblr_pbe3f1tD3r1sn6eejo8_250.jpg). He had stuffed a backpack with his gym shorts and some toiletries, bought Taemin two big chocolate bars and had even made sure he could start a little later the next day.

Jongin walked into the building, after Taemin buzzed him in, and went up to Taemin's floor, ending up at his front door swiftly. He rang the bell and Taemin opened up, wearing cute lazy clothes. 'Hey!'

Jongin smiled. 'Hey!'

'Come in!' Taemin stepped to the side and beckoned Jongin to come in. 'Do you plan on dressing that sexily every day?'

'It's my job okay. I need to wear this suit.' Jongin laughed. 'I'm glad you think it's sexy though.'

'Well, I still need my cuddles, better be nice to you.'

'Wow.' Jongin played offense.

Taemin chuckled as he closed the door and guided Jongin in. 'It's not big, but spacious enough for two, I guess.' Taemin lived in a studio apartment, meaning he had one room and one bathroom. He had a small lounge in the corner, lots of bookcases, a desk with his laptop, a small dining table and a double bed. His kitchenette was small, but enough for some fine student meals.

Jongin placed his stuff in the corner and gave Taemin the chocolate bars. 'I got these for you.'

'These will last me one hour.' Taemin chuckled. 'Thank you!'

Jongin laughed and pulled Taemin along to the couch. 'So you've been in pain all day?'

'Yeah.'

'Come here then!' He wrapped his arms around Taemin and snuggled him into his chest on the couch. 'What movie are we watching?'

'There's this drama, _Zelophobia_ , that my friends are pressuring me to watch.'

'Oh, I haven't seen that one yet! Let's watch it.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Don't you wanna… Get into something comfier?'

'Oh right.' Jongin got up carefully and walked into the bathroom, changing into his gym shorts. 'Where is my… Crap… Taemin?'

'Yeah?'

'I uh… I didn't bring a shirt…'

'Oh. Uh… I mean, mine won't fit you, I think…'

Jongin just walked out, wearing no top. 'It'll have to do.'

'You don't need to prove your entire profile to me, mister "I try to go to the gym regularly - Look, I'm fucking ripped".'

Jongin laughed and snuggled with Taemin on the couch again. 'Shut it. Let's just watch the drama, okay?'

Taemin enjoyed Jongin's arms around his tummy and nodded. 'Yes!' And, as he nibbled on his chocolate, felt Jongin's heat against his body and his hands carefully massage his tummy, he actually felt the cramps becoming much less present.

Jongin smiled as Taemin served him some nice pasta. Taemin sat down and looked at his place. 'I'm not that good a cook, but I think it's alright…'

Jongin tasted a little and purred. 'It's good! I like it!'

Taemin chuckled. 'Then it's alright.'

'My ex really couldn't cook. We always had to order takeaway. It was a mess.' Jongin chuckled. 'I can't cook either, you see.'

'Note to self: learn Jongin to cook, so I don't have to cook while on my period.'

Jongin laughed and shook his head. 'Impossible. I'm too impatient and too busy with everything.'

Taemin took a bite and hummed. 'Well… Still worth a try. When you fuck up, we can order takeaway.'

'Let me guess, I'll be the one paying?'

'Well, I'm on my period so I already hurt in my stomach. Don't make me hurt in my wallet too! Also, you're the stinking rich manager over here.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Yeah, yeah.'

'What kind of work do you do, actually?' Taemin asked.

'I work at a bank. I manage like one of the departments.'

'Jesus Christ.' Taemin tossed his head back. 'How are you single?! I'm actually losing my faith in humanity.'

Jongin laughed. 'Yaaah! I don't know, just… What do you do then?'

'Oh, I'm majoring in Korean literature.'

'Oh wow. So, you're gonna be a… teacher?'

'Most likely, yeah.' Taemin smiled. 'Or well… I hope so at least. I wanna get my master's degree too.'

'I see.' Jongin hummed. 'Aiming for the stars too.'

'God, your profile was so cheesy.'

Jongin laughed. 'I'm cheesy though! Sehun… That's my ex, by the way. Sehun always hit me for it.'

'I see.' Taemin smiled. They ate in silence for a bit. Jongin checked his phone and sighed.

'Of course, somebody needs me. Well… I'm cuddling you so no.'

'I'm glad you got your priorities straight.' Taemin chuckled and finished his dinner. 'Wanna…?'

'Yeah!' Jongin gulped down his last bite and took Taemin along to the couch, snuggling with him and putting on the next episode of that drama. Taemin wiggled himself against Jongin's body and sighed.

'Best idea ever to just go on Tinder and ask for a cuddle buddy.'

Jongin laughed. Taemin's phone buzzed and he grabbed it off the coffee table. 'Here you go… Who's Minho?'

'He's a friend and way too into me.'

Jongin hummed. 'Oh?'

'He sent me a dick pic once.'

'Nooooo!'

'Yeah!' Taemin laughed. 'He thought it was hot. It wasn't.' He opened the chat and sighed. 'And of course, he's gone to the gym.'

Jongin laughed as he saw the selfies of a post-gym and post-shower Minho. 'He looks good though.'

'He's meh.' Taemin sighed. 'He just has those hook ups and… I mean, there is nothing wrong with that, but he says he doesn't want to be attached to anyone. He doesn't want to commit. Like he's a total player. One time he had like non-official relationship ship with three guys. At once.'

'Oh… He's bad news then.'

'Exactly. Great friend, terrible boyfriend.' Taemin scrolled through the chat and selected the dick pic. 'Here, look, a penis.'

Jongin laughed. 'He's got a fine penis.'

'Kinda small though for such a tall man. I mean, I can feel yours through them shorts and you're bigger when you're soft.'

Jongin blushed and shifted his hips a little. 'I didn't mean to…'

'You can't help it.' Taemin sighed. 'Just know that I'm not interested.'

'I know.' Jongin chuckled. 'Me neither.'

'I can't say I'm not just a little offended by that.'

Jongin laughed and hugged Taemin more tightly. 'Sorry. Should I help relieve you from him?'

'How…'

Jongin took the phone and…

**Taemin:**

_Hmm…_

_Nothing compared to the hot piece of meat I've got on my couch_

_[ Top down selfie of a shirtless Jongin, displaying a teasing smirk and wink ]_

_I hope the gym was fun though!_

**Minho:**

_WHAT?!_

_WHO IS THIS GUY?_

_TAEMIN!_

_TAEMIN?!_

'He'll be quiet from now on.' Jongin smirked and cuddled with Taemin again.

Later, Taemin purred as he felt Jongin slip into bed with him and hug him tightly. Normally he'd be whiny when he was in bed, since in this comfy heaven the cramps would feel even more out of place. But now, with Jongin's warm body against him and resonating heat throughout him, he felt better. So much better he fell asleep almost instantly.

Taemin woke up and couldn't help but smile. He felt Jongin's lips in his neck, the boy's arm and leg wrapped around him and his body pressed against him. The low and slow purrs of Jongin in his ear sounded good. It reminded Taemin of when he'd had a boyfriend, until… half a year ago. Yukhei had been such a teddy bear too.

Jongin stirred and, involuntarily, pressed little kisses on Taemin's neck. 'Good…' Yawn. 'Morning.' He tightened his arm and leg around Taemin. 'And how's my cuddling until now?'

'Really good.'

'Are you gonna survive uni today?' Jongin purred sleepily in his ear.

'Yeah.' Taemin chuckled. 'Thanks for this, you know.'

'It's okay. I like it…' Jongin rolled away and got up. 'I gotta hurry though…' He threw on his dress shirt and started to fix his tie. He peeked to the side when Taemin started to get up and he couldn't help but notice how… beautiful Taemin actually was. He shook his head and finished his tie. Taemin walked around in his cute pink t-shirt and very short grey sweat shorts, fixing them both a quick breakfast.

Jongin finished dressing and freshening up, joining Taemin for breakfast. 'I'll call you when I'm heading over from work, okay?'

Taemin smiled and nodded. 'Yeah! Have fun at work today, okay? Don't forget that you can vent it all out to me tonight. I'm still your therapist.'

Jongin laughed. He gulped down his coffee and got up. 'Have fun at uni. If the cramps get too bad, let me know. I'll bring more chocolate.'

'I won't share it with you next time.'

'SHARE?! I GOT LIKE ONE NIBBLE!'

'That is, factually, sharing. Unfair sharing but sharing.' Taemin smiled sweetly. 'What can I say? A boy needs his choco.'

There had been some murmurs at work. Caused by both Jongin's car rolling up later and from a different direction, and from Jongin wearing the same suit he wore yesterday. Jongin had dismissed their questions and rumours, quickly getting to business. The day had gone by swimmingly, and he did like Taemin's updates throughout the day. A picture of Taemin's books, of his hot chocolate, his recording of his professor orating dumb facts. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, he sent Taemin a message.

**Jongin:**

_Hi! I'm done! Shall I come over? I can bring food if you want._

**Taemin:**

_OMG YES!_

_Both to you coming over and bringing food._

_I don't feel like cooking and fuck the cramps are bad._

_Also_

_Bring choco choco_

_\\(^^)/_

**Jongin:**

_Kekeke_

_I'll bring choco too_

_I will swing by home, make sure I do grab my shirt and stuff, also some different clothes for tomorrow_

_And then I'll head over_

_With Chinese food_

_Deal?_

**Taemin:**

_Yesss!_

Jongin did all of that, making sure he got everything he needed, swung by the store to buy enough chocolate for Taemin and also ordered their Chinese takeaway. He hummed as he parked at Taemin's building again and got out of his car, holding both the food as his clothes. This. This feeling. It felt nice. Going to someone after work.

With Sehun it had been different. Part of that was due to him feeling that he and Sehun had been growing apart, but still. This was different, somehow. There were no expectations. He didn't need to be the boyfriend. He just had to wrap his arms around Taemin and be together with someone. This was the feeling he signed up for on Tinder. Not really the love, but the together. That's what he liked.

Still, he did need to get laid sometime. There was some frustration in his loins. He could use Tinder for that too, maybe, in the days that Taemin didn't require his cuddles. He walked up to Taemin's door after he had been buzzed in and smiled as Taemin was already waiting for him. 'Hi!'

'Hey!' Taemin hummed. 'Here, let me help you with that.' He took the chocolate from Jongin's hands and walked back into the dorm.

'Dude.'

Taemin laughed and walked back, taking the Chinese food from Jongin's hands, freeing them up to properly put down his clothes on the chair in the corner. Taemin prepared the table and poured Jongin a soda, all he needed after a long day.

'Oh wait, mister Fancy Pants the Bank Manager probably drinks champagne with dinner?'

Jongin laughed. 'Noooo! Prosecco, you commoner. Soda is fine.'

Taemin chuckled. He sat down and Jongin sat down opposite of him, grabbing his chopsticks to attack his dinner. He already heard Taemin slurp up some noodles loudly and he chuckled. 'Enjoying yourself.'

'Best food ever. Thank you, Jonginnie!'

And Jongin smiled. Someone new called him _Jonginnie_ and thus, he was happy.

Taemin had chosen to wear his pyjamas as they cuddled that night. They were watching that drama again and, as Taemin wore his pink t-shirt (some might say crop top) and his grey short shorts, Jongin had his wrapped his arms around Taemin's belly, slowly massaging the boy's tummy. Taemin rested against Jongin's torso, their legs kinda tangled in south of them, and he purred.

'I must say, I did like you being topless last night.'

Jongin wore a shirt now and he chuckled. 'Right. That was a bit awkward for me though.'

'Like you cared, flaunting around them muscles. Scaring off Minho.'

'Did he say something today?'

'He was pouty and annoying. So, like usual. I mostly ignored that and talked about the drama.'

Jongin laughed. 'If he's like… Really harassing you, let me know. I won't allow that.'

Taemin hummed. 'It's fine. He just likes to fuck and well, who doesn't? He just tries to get me to sleep with him, but he doesn't actually force me into anything. It's fine.'

'Well… I mean… Sure.' Jongin purred in Taemin's ear. 'How's the snuggles?'

'Perfect…' Taemin sighed and lulled his head back. 'Thank you, Jonginnie. Really. Just, you know, for being okay with this and for going along with it.'

'I like it. It's nice to be someone's boyfriend without actually being the boyfriend.'

Taemin laughed. 'I see. I mean… I guess that's true.'

And thus, that night, they snuggled up in the bed again. Jongin wore his shorts but had taken off his shirt, while Taemin still snuggled in his cute pyjamas. Jongin scooted up close to Taemin, wrapping his arm and leg around the boy and covering him with comfy heat.

Taemin sighed satisfied. 'You're really good at this. I feel no cramps anymore…'

Jongin purred. 'I'm glad my cuddling performance is up to snuff.'

Taemin wiggled his butt a little. 'You're doing well. I'm glad you superliked me.'

'I'm glad I did too.'

A week later, Jongin and Taemin still kept in touch, even though the cuddles weren't necessary now. Taemin figured he'd made a great new friend and he was rather pleased with himself about that. He and Jongin were on the same level, thought about things rather similarly and their cuddles were very compatible.

Jongin lulled back in his seat at his office. Work finally seemed to calm down today, lulling him into a (probably false) sense of security. He licked his lips and took a sip of his coffee. It had been a busy day. He'd been running from meeting to meeting and he hadn't been able to get much of his own work done, though it needed to be finished by the end of the week.

Not to mention that his dick had been distracting him all day.

Snuggling with Taemin was nice and all, but someone downstairs really needed tending to as well. And not only just Jongin's attention; after having gotten used to carrier attention, he needed to get some booty once in a while. Taemin had been very clear with him though, so Jongin wasn't even gonna ask. Taemin was still sorta kinda involved with that Chinese exchange student, even though he wasn't in Korea anymore.

Jongin altered his Tinder profile a little, adding that he was up for fun as well. He sighed and started to swipe. He hadn't swiped that much yet, before Taemin and after Taemin, so he had a lot of people who liked him, according to Tinder, but few matches. Not for long though, the first swipe to the right immediately resulted in a match.

'Sir Kim, can I have a word?'

Jongin looked up, put his phone down, and nodded. 'Yes, come in. Have a seat.'

Taemin hummed as he fell onto Jonghyun's couch, his head crashing onto Minho's lap. 'I'm so done with this shit. I have to read sooooooo much in like… a month's time. How the actual fuck.'

Minho chuckled and slowly went through Taemin's hair, taking out the bun. 'Like what?'

'Like stuff from 1500 to 1900. It's so dull and so dumb…'

'Not like… Ancient _Zelophobia_? God, that drama is good…' Kibum sighed. 'I love it.'

'I mean, I like it, but _A little bit of both_ was better than _Zelophobia_ …' Jonghyun said. 'But _Zelophobia_ is just a bit more tense.'

'That was so corny though.' Kibum sighed.

'Personally, I think _Windowcleaners_ is still the best…' Minho said.

'… I've never seen that…' Taemin hummed.

'Me neither.' Kibum said and Jonghyun shook his head as well.

'Well… It is a drama on Pornhub.'

'YAH!' Taemin launched up and hit Minho. 'Pervert!'

Jonghyun sighed. 'Is it worth watching?'

'Hell yeah! It's hot! And the story is pretty okay too!' Minho smirked.

'What's it about?' Kibum asked.

'Uh… Guy becomes the secretary of like some fancy businessman and, well, also his personal slut and it's like really hot and then they… wait, no spoilers!'

Jonghyun sighed. 'Maybe, maybe, I'll go check it out. Only if it's legit a normal drama, with porn in it.'

'Yeah! The actors are pretty good too, for porn then, I mean.'

'How are you seriously considering this?' Taemin asked.

'What?! I need more dramas!' Jonghyun chuckled.

'Ugh. I don't have time for dramas. No drama for me.'

'Noooo, you only get the hot naked guys on your couch who we all don't know.' Minho scoffed, still kinda hurt, disappointed and heart broken.

'WHAT?!' Kibum asked. 'WHO? TELL ME MORE!'

Taemin shushed him. 'Don't listen to him. I only needed a guy in my life who was like… jacked, and muscular, and handsome, and I found one on Tinder. I used your catfish test too!'

'WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME?' Minho yelled, even more offended now.

'… What about you?'

'I'm all those things!'

'… Oh Minho, I just see you as a friend though…'

Jonghyun leaned in. 'That's what we call: the friendzone. Welcome Choi Minho, enjoy your stay.'

Meanwhile, Kibum had kidnapped Taemin to the kitchen. 'I need pics! All the pics!'

Jongin had started chatting with a match on Tinder and they had agreed to meet up tonight to have some fun. Jongin did kinda feel a nervous rumble in his stomach, as he had never done a hook up like this before. But nevertheless, he was excited. And someone in his pants was excited.

Jongin squatted before the condom shelf. Sehun had always had an IUD, so they hadn't seen the use for condoms. But tonight, Jongin figured, he'd be wise to use one. He picked one, the ultra-thin ones but a bigger size, and stuffed it in his shopping basket.

'Well, well, well… Mister Sexy Ass is buying condoms.'

Jongin turned and smiled. 'Taeminnie!'

Taemin chuckled and let himself be hugged. 'I didn't know you shopped here…'

'Oh, normally I don't, but I had to run some errands, and this was on my route.'

Taemin chuckled. 'And you're gonna have fun tonight, I guess.'

Jongin blushed a little bit. 'I don't know. I mean, yes, but… I kinda like single life right now, but at the same time I'm…'

'Not used to being dry for a long time.'

'Exactly!' Jongin sighed. 'And you know, I wouldn't wanna use my cuddle buddy for that.'

'Because your cuddle buddy would slap you in the face. Smart boy.'

Jongin laughed and peeked in Taemin's basket. 'Meanwhile, you're dealing with the fallout of being dry.' He poked the packet of pads.

'Tell me about it. Two weeks and the party starts again.' Taemin sighed. 'Ah well, wouldn't want to be preggers anyway.'

Jongin hummed. 'I'll be ready with cuddles for you.'

'You're the best.'

'Do you have a lot of shopping left to do?'

'Kinda.'

'Come, I'll help you!' Jongin chuckled.

Taemin laughed and took Jongin along. 'I just need some basic things though. I need some food and that's it.'

'Oooooh. Whatchu having for dinner?'

'Hmmm… I was feeling…' He picked up a pepper and hummed. 'Stuffed pepper.'

'That sounds good.' Jongin hummed and walked along, helping Taemin pick out his groceries.

Jongin slammed his car door shut. He grabbed the takeaway food, his bag, and his blazer. He was buzzed in by Taemin and walked up to Taemin's apartment. The two weeks had passed quickly, and it was time again for the week of cuddles. Jongin actually looked forward to it because it felt nice to cuddle with Taemin.

His hook up from a few weeks ago went well. It had been just one date, in which they met up for coffee and retreated to this guy's college dorm room to have sex. He had shown him a good time and Jongin's lower zones had been satisfied, but it had felt… hollow.

Jongin didn't know if that made sense. Or as to why it had felt so hollow and, quite frankly, cold, but at least he got laid. That's what it was for, anyway.

Taemin opened the door for him. 'Hi!' He took Jongin's bag and blazer. 'You can put the food on the table. How much do I owe you?'

'Nothing. On the house.' Jongin chuckled. Taemin placed the blazer on the chair he had reserved for Jongin's clothes and placed the backpack on the bed. Jongin walked up to him, already unbuttoning his shirt and getting ready to change into his cuddling attire. They had grown a lot more comfortable around one another in the first week, so he didn't mind if Taemin could see him change. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of anyway.

Taemin was already wearing his short shorts and his pink crop top. It wasn't like Taemin was ashamed of his own body either, or his sexiness. Last time, Taemin had asked Jongin to fetch him a pair of boxers, since Taemin had required a replacement. Jongin had opened the drawer and, next to the boxers, he had seen plenty of thongs and G-strings. So he figured Taemin had driven that Chinese exchange student, Yukhei, quite insane with want plenty of times.

Taemin placed plates on the table and started to gather enough cutlery to both get the food onto their plates as into their mouths. Taemin turned to Jongin and smiled. 'How was your day?'

Jongin pulled down his shirt. 'Pretty good! We overshot our targets, which is good. Still though, room for improvement. Also sneakily studied a lot in my office.'

Taemin laughed. 'You got uni tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah! How was your day? I hope you didn't have too many cramps…'

'It was okay, I guess. I had two lectures and then I went home to read up again. I tried to snuggle on the couch, but my tummy was not feeling it.'

Jongin cooed. 'Aw. I'll snuggle with you later.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Thank you. I will say that you are really good at it. Yukhei was good, but you just have a way of… I don't know. Just keep it up.'

Jongin smiled. 'I will!' He started to pile food onto his plate and offered the container of noodles to Taemin. 'Noodles?'

'Yes please!'

Taemin was draped against him, his body willingly vulnerable in Jongin's arms. Jongin slowly massaged Taemin's belly, his fingers applying soft pressure. Taemin purred softly, his legs on full display for Jongin from over his shoulder, and flicked between the channels. 'What do you wanna watch?'

'Isn't there something good on Netflix?'

'Good idea!' Taemin hummed. He navigated to Netflix onto his telly and… 'Oh.'

'Just ignore it.' Jongin blushed. 'I can't help it.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Did you have this problem last time?'

'Last time I was more nervous than today, so no.' Jongin got even redder. 'Just, it doesn't mean anything. You're a good-looking man, people get boners.'

'You're big.'

'Thank you.'

Taemin chuckled. 'So, what do we wanna watch? Drama? Romcom? Fantasy? Anime?'

'I'm in the mood for some…. Fantasy.' Jongin hummed.

Taemin nodded. 'Yes! Fantasy it is! Let's gooooooooo!' He selected the first series he found and lulled back, enjoying the support of Jongin's muscular chest. 'You know, this is better than I imagined.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I think so too.'

'Wait.' Taemin lifted his top a little and allowed Jongin's hands straight onto his tummy. He sighed and lulled his head back. 'That's better… Oh, this is probably not helping you with the boner.'

Jongin chuckled awkwardly. 'Can we stop about my dick? It's fine, just ignore him. He'll go away.'

And thus, later, they had gone to bed. Jongin had pulled Taemin into his arms, almost mounting the boy in his mission to cuddle and snuggle his cramps away. He felt Taemin's lips against his shoulders, their loins pressed together, and his hand found its place on Taemin's lower back. Jongin gulped. This cuddling was fine, but he hoped he could refrain from starting to feel more.


	2. 2/5

Three periods had come and gone since Jongin had found his new occupation as Taemin's teddy bear. Their snuggling had become even more intimate, if possible. Jongin laid on his back as Taemin clung to him, his body pressed against him. Jongin could feel every part of Taemin's body and it was a great feeling to behold. He patted Taemin's bottom as they woke up. 'Hey.'

Taemin stretched and smiled. 'Hey… Hands off the goods.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Sorry.' But he frowned. Taemin's bottom felt… wet. 'Uh, Taemi… I…'

Taemin closed his eyes and hid his face. 'I know. I feel it now too. I'm so sorry…' He carefully got up, hiding his bottom. Jongin followed, getting up as well and noticing that some of it had dripped onto his thigh. 'Oh. Bad day to not wear sweatpants.'

'Fuck, I'm sorry!' Taemin whined. 'You can take a shower, I don't mind, I…'

'Won't that use up all your hot water? You clearly need it more than me and…' Jongin gulped. 'I mean, we could also… If you're comfortable with that, shower together.'

Taemin stared at him. 'Uh… Yeah, sure. Also, some ground rules. I may need to bend over in the shower, don't take it as an invitation.'

'I may get a boner; doesn't mean I want to bone you.' Jongin added.

'Shower is pretty tight, things will touch. Don't keep apologising for it.'

'If you need mid-shower cuddles because of your cramps, just tell me.'

'Deal.'

'Deal.'

And now they stood there, waiting for the first one to undress. Jongin cleared his throat. 'I uh…' He took of his boxers and walked into the bathroom. He took the laundry basket and brought it to Taemin. 'Here, so you don't have to let me see.'

Taemin couldn't help but peek had the half-erect member between Jongin's legs, being bigger than Taemin imagined. He nodded. 'Yes, thank you.'

'Extra rule: if you can stare at my dick, I'm allowed to stare at your ass, later.'

'Sorry! I mean, sure. Look all you want.' Taemin chuckled and blushed. Jongin shook his head, smiling, and turned around, preparing their shower for them. Taemin undressed and took his underpants and sweatshorts. He undid them of his pad and then dropped them in warm water to soak. He dropped the shirt in the basket and dropped his pad in the trash. 'Nini, you're gonna want to close your eyes or you'll see something gross.'

'I had a boyfriend. I know what it looks like when someone takes out a tampon.'

'Suit yourself.' Taemin took out the tampon and threw that away too.

Jongin took his hand and pulled him into the shower. 'Here.' He aimed the showerhead at Taemin, fully drenching the boy with warm water. Taemin chuckled. 'Thanks.

They proceeded to wash themselves, paying to attention to their bodies pressed together, no matter how much their bodies react to one another. A soft chuckle had escaped from Taemin's lips once. 'Look, we're sword fighting.' As their erections touched when they were pressed together in the tight shower. Jongin had laughed, trying to hide how sexy he thought Taemin looked with this round butt and reasonably large member.

'Can you… check for me?'

Jongin hummed and nodded. He squatted and Taemin bent over slightly, spreading his cheeks to allow Jongin to inspect him.

'Seems clean to me.' Jongin said and got up. He smiled and patted Taemin's bottom.

Jongin put on his blazer and smiled. 'Shall I bring takeaway tonight? Since you cooked yesterday.'

'Yeah. Sure.' Taemin stood there, in some fresh clothes, his hair still damp, still slightly embarrassed about this morning. He wiggled with his feet.

'Okay! I'll keep you posted today!' Jongin winked and, as he placed his hand on the door handle, he felt Taemin's hand on his sleeve. He turned and Taemin jumped him, hugging him tightly. 'Hey, what's up?'

'Thank you. For this morning. I promised you wouldn't have to do this stuff and… Thank you.'

Jongin smiled and pressed a kiss on Taemin's cheek. 'I don't mind. I figured it would happen someday.' He let go of Taemin and left. Taemin stood there, still, his hand on his cheek, feeling the warm sensation of Jongin's plump and puffy lips.

As spring rejuvenated the lands, everyone spent their days outside, laying in the sun and enjoying the warm rays onto their skins. And so, did Taemin and his friends. Jonghyun and Onew were quietly napping on the grass, while Kibum and Minho played a card game. Taemin sipped on his soda as he read through the novel he had to read.

Minho peeked at him. 'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'How are you and that dude coming along?'

'Yukhei? He's in China, remember. He might come over in the summer though. Which is gonna be fun.' Taemin smirked.

'No, no, that other dude. Couch dude. Jongin.'

'Oh. Pretty good. He's coming over tonight.'

'So, is he good in bed?' Kibum grinned. 'We all saw that body. He has the looks; does he have the skills?'

'Jongin and I don't have sex. We cuddle. That's it. I've told you this.'

'I can't believe that in all those months nothing has happened.' Minho scoffed.

'Maybe, Minho, that you'd try something even though the other said "no", doesn't mean every guy does that. You twat.'

'I wouldn't… I… I just think that two guys being that close together and that intimate for so long might have done something more than just cuddle.'

'Have you seen him naked?' Kibum asked.

'I have.'

'WHAT?!' Minho yelled, his eyes flaring with rage. 'YOU HAVE WHAT?'

'In fact, that happened this morning. We uh… I leaked. You see.'

'Oh.' Kibum hummed. 'I see.'

'Leaked?' Minho asked. 'What? Cum from your ass…'

'He's on his period, dimwit. He leaked blood or whatever.' Jonghyun said, not opening his eyes.

'Oh. Ew.'

Kibum rolled his eyes. 'When you finally bring a boyfriend to the table, I think we'd all stand up and share our deepest condolences on his loss. You are terrible.'

Minho grumbled and pulled up his knees, moping quietly as Kibum cleaned up their card game.

Taemin opened the door and smiled. 'Hey!'

'MaccieD!' Jongin showed some brown paper bags from McDonald's. 'To wreck all this effort I do at the gym!'

Taemin laughed. 'Sure. I hope you got me a…'

'BigMac, because Taemi likes a LOT of meat.' Jongin winked. 'Especially from tall boy Yukhei.' A strange twinge in his stomach as he said that.

Taemin scoffed. 'Shut up! You start to sound like Minho.'

'Yah! I take that as an insult.' Jongin smirked. He placed the bags on the table and started to change. He put on his sweatshorts and a sleeveless shirt, taking his seat at the table. 'So, how was your day?'

'Pretty good! Read a lot, but you know that's standard. We chilled outside, having drinks and stuff.'

Jongin smiled. 'Sounds nice! Meanwhile, I had a day filled with meetings in a very stuffy office. It was great, not.'

'Aw. Wait.' Taemin got up, took a bottle of white wine from his fridge, and poured them both a glass. 'McNuggets with wine, sounds like a great combo.'

Jongin laughed and they toasted. 'Thank you! Really needed this.' He took a sip. 'But yeah, long meetings, stuffy office.' He couldn't help but notice Taemin take a sip, his Adam's apple moving, his tongue swiping past his lips. 'But I got a lot of praise, so I'm happy. Uni tomorrow, so tonight I can unwind a bit more.'

Taemin smiled. 'I'm proud. Hey, uh…' Was he going to ask? 'Have you heard from Sehun lately?'

'… Hmm. Not really. He called a few weeks ago, middle of the night. He was drunk, I think. Asked if I could come over and fuck him one last time.'

'Oh. And?'

'I told him to go to sleep and put a bucket next to his bed.'

An involuntary sigh of relief resounded through his heart. 'I see.' Taemin smirked. 'But I guess you still get laid with your one-night stands, right?'

'Little bit. Enough to keep him tamed.' Jongin said. 'Or well…' He chuckled. 'Relatively tamed.' He didn't lie, since his new job as Taemin's cuddle buddy, he had been on five sex dates. They had been fun, but it… Lacked.

'Can I ask if… I mean… I always viewed sex as part of a relationship. Like Yukhei and I, we were involved and thus we had sex. And you have those fun dates, right? So, sex is…?'

Jongin hummed. 'I guess it's not exclusive to a relationship with me but… To be honest, and I feel like I can be honest with you about these things, sex dates are rather… sad.'

Taemin felt some sort of uplifting in his heart. 'Really?'

'Yeah. You just leave, sometimes in the morning, sometimes immediately, come home and shower. I mean, it kinda feels like elaborate masturbating with added chance for disease and pregnancy, I guess. I… I don't really like it. But you know…'

'Having sex is nice.'

'Yeah! And I kinda got used to it, you see. I just… Okay, question.'

'Yes.' Taemin sat back, nibbling on his fries.

'Should I have gone back to Sehun when he asked for one more time?'

'Definitely not.' Taemin said. 'You would either fall back in a relationship you don't want anymore, feel guilty about not rekindling your relationship, because you felt like you hurt him, or he would later accuse you of using him when he was vulnerable. And since he was drunk, he might have a point.'

'Right. I figured that too.'

'I don't judge you by the way. About the sex dates. I think I couldn't do it. But I get that you get used to getting attention like that and losing that all might leave you feeling lonely.'

'I know. I don't like them but…' Jongin gulped down a chicken nugget. 'You know.'

'I understand.'

'I mean, didn't you have the same problem when Yukhei had to leave?'

Taemin laughed. 'Maybe. I mean, Yukhei made sure I could feel him for a long time the night before he left. But you know, you make do. Fingers or a dildo is enough for me. I don't need some stranger's dick up my ass to feel satisfied. Again, no judging though.'

Jongin downed his glass. 'I know. Tell me, was Yukhei big?'

'He was really tall! Like, holy crap, he was…'

'No, down there.'

'… A boy never kisses and tells.'

'Tae.'

'Yes.' Taemin smirked. 'You know what they say, big hands, big…'

Jongin laughed. 'Right.'

'What are we gonna watch toniiiight?'

'… Maybe a movie. I am feeling like I want to watch a Disney movie.' Jongin said.

'Hmmmmmmm.' Taemin hummed and squatted before the little cabinet under his telly. Jongin's eyes locked to Taemin's bottom, which looked especially deliciously round in those tiny sweatshorts Taemin wore. 'Cinderellum, The Little Merman, Peter Pan, Alan in Wonderland, Gentleman and the Tramp… Oh! Can we please watch Beau and the Beast?'

Jongin chuckled. 'Sure.'

'Yessss!' Taemin put the DVD in the player and ran back to the couch, claiming his places on Jongin's lap again, comfortably snuggling between the boy's arms. When the DVD menu appeared, Taemin chuckled. 'Oh God, how does this work again? It's been a while.'

Jongin purred in his ear. 'You'll figure it out. I'll push your buttons down here.' His finger teased Taemin's belly button as he started to massage Taemin's tummy.

Taemin let out a soft mewl. 'Oh God, I needed this…'

Jongin chuckled. 'So easy.'

'Yah! You try having to deal with cramps all day. It's terrible.' Taemin leaned back against Jongin, enjoying his treatment of his tummy terribly, little mewls rolling from his tongue. Jongin gulped and tried to focus on the movie. Taemin smiled as the movie started.

'This has been my favourite movie for ages.' Taemin sighed. 'I love it so much.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, I always pretended that Yukhei was my beast because he was so fucking huge.' Taemin chuckled. 'He liked it too. He always got laid after this movie.'

Jongin laughed. 'Of course, he did.'

Taemin laughed. 'I mean, we had to follow the canon of the movie, after all.'

Jongin shook his head. 'What did Yukhei major in, actually?'

'Literature as well. He majored in Chinese literature though. He came to Korea for an exchange program to allow to minor in another country's literature. I'm not doing that though. I'm going for the education minor and then follow up into the education master's degree.'

'I see.' Jongin hummed. 'Do you miss him?'

'Kinda… I mean… You know. It's fun being in a relationship.'

Jongin laughed. 'I see. Someone misses the sex too.'

'Well, I… Yes, so what?' Taemin puffed. 'We always had a good time. I managed to drive him insane plenty of times.'

'You have? How would you do that?'

Taemin laughed. 'How about no?'

Jongin chuckled. Maybe this was better for him anyway. Seeing how Taemin would flirt and charm a man, make him lust for more and more, wouldn't necessarily help with the situation downstairs. Taemin hadn't commented on it though. Yet at least.

'I don't need to show you to drive you crazy.' Taemin wiggled his butt.

'Just ignore him.'

Jongin's tummy rumbled with dissatisfaction. He didn't want to leave Taemin after tonight. A month had passed since their first shower together and… Jongin couldn't help but keep thinking about Taemin. They texted more than ever, they even met up outside of the normal cuddle week for drinks. This was their last night and, as Taemin snuggled against him in his sleep, Jongin couldn't help but stay awake.

Taemin stirred and rolled a little. He sighed and pushed himself loose from Jongin. He got up and… 'Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?' The heat in Taemin's studio apartment had been killing them, so they slept without too many garments on. Jongin just rocked his boxers, Taemin still had his tight booty shorts on. Jongin knew what was underneath them though, since it was Taemin's last day and he never really had any flow anymore. So, he just wore a tight thong underneath. No matter though, since Jongin's eyes couldn't even begin to focus on that. Taemin's shoulders, his collarbones, his neck, his chest, his…

'No, had trouble sleeping.'

Taemin smiled. 'Wait here then.' Taemin ran to the bathroom, did his thing, and ran back to bed. He pushed Jongin onto his back and snuggled up to him, as he knew that this was how Jongin usually slept the nicest. Jongin chuckled and Taemin pressed himself against Jongin. 'How's this?'

Jongin wiggled a little, curved one arm around Taemin and pressed him closer to him. Jongin gulped as this wasn't his sanity guiding his limbs, but his testosterone level. He placed his hand on Taemin's butt, his middle finger kinda between the cheeks, and purred. 'Like this.'

Taemin rested his head on Jongin's chest and nodded. 'Sleep tight, Nini.'

'Sleep tight, Taemi.'

Jongin woke up, still tired after his night of stirring. At least he had been able to fall asleep in their new position. He felt how Taemin's morning wood pressed against him, how he involuntarily pressed little kisses on Jongin's chest. Jongin shifted a little and Taemin woke up.

'Good morning.' Jongin smiled and went through his hair. 'How'd you sleep?'

'Pretty good. I hope you slept well too.'

Jongin nodded. He still felt the rumble in his stomach. He couldn't help it. This would be their last morning, for a month.

Taemin chuckled. 'Clearly not.' He got up. 'I'll use the bathroom first, okay? Need to check and stuff.'

Jongin nodded. 'I'll make us some coffee.'

'You are amazing.' Taemin sang as he hopped to the bathroom, his butt jiggling in those tight booty shorts. As he heard the door close, Jongin fell back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

'What is happening? Taemin can't know… Or I won't see him again.' He sighed and got up, preparing them a cup of coffee. He licked his lips and smiled as he heard Taemin sing a song from Beau and the Beast in the bathroom. He heard the door unlock, but Taemin didn't leave.

'Taemin-ah?'

The door opened and Taemin flung out his shorts, standing there in just his blue thong. 'If you need to do something, you're welcome to join me.'

Jongin gulped, invisibly he hoped, and nodded. 'Yeah, I gotta pee though.'

'I won't peek, I promise.' Taemin smirked with the toothbrush in his mouth. He turned and focussed on the mirror in front of him again. Jongin stepped into the tiny bathroom, lowered his boxers a little, and relieved himself.

'You do have a cute butt though.' Taemin remarked. 'I really like it. Especially the little ass crack I can see now.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Shut up. My butt is not my main selling point.'

'It isn't? I would say it is. The rest of you is not that impressive.' Taemin smirked.

'Fuck off.'

Taemin laughed. 'Sorry, sorry. How can I make it up to you?'

This was his chance! 'Well… Let me think… You could spend the rest of the day showering me with compliments.'

Taemin laughed even louder. 'Okay. I'm intrigued. How do you see this happening?'

'Well… You send me a compliment every 15 minutes today. And then I come pick you up from uni, we have dinner, watch a movie with a break every fifteen minutes for a compliment, of course, and then we go to bed. Sound good? Post-period snuggles.'

'To relieve you of your ego cramps. Okay, I'm in. My place or your place? Wait, I've never seen your place. Let's go to your place.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Oh great. Now I need to worry about it being a mess or not.'

'Like I give a damn. So about picking my up from uni, mind dropping me off at uni?'

Jongin grabbed his toothbrush (yes, one of his toothbrushes had a definitive home at Taemin's) and chuckled. 'Sure. We gotta hurry then though.'

'You are very muscular. You are very handsome. You're the first dude I've met that gets an erection this quickly. You are a great teddy bear. You give great massages. Your pecs are nice to sleep on. Your hands are nice on my tummy. You work very hard. You don't snore.' And it kept going Jongin smiled every fifteen minutes. Taemin had captivated his mind today.

His employees may have noticed, but they didn't mention it anymore. They knew that a few times a month Jongin was a different man. Some colleagues joked about it, that Jongin was on his reverse-period, which sounded super gross. They referred mostly to his mood, not to the physical attributes of menstruation.

And added to the captivity of Jongin's mind, he was glad he was having a "desk day" because he also captivated Jongin's dick. Every buzz of his phone, every text he got from Taemin, fed more blood to his erection and Jongin was struggling to keep it in his pants.

'Your hair is very soft. You are a tall boy. Your tan is very sexy.'

This was torture, Jongin concluded. Absolute torture. Why he had unleashed this onto himself, he didn't know. Maybe, unconsciously, he hoped this would kindle similar feeling within Taemin, but he doubted it. Taemin was confidently placing him into the friendzone, and though they were comfortable and intimate with each other, Jongin wasn't a sexual being to Taemin.

It felt oddly good, Taemin concluded, to send all these compliments to Jongin. He held them in, always, when Jongin was around, but now he could finally spout all of them. He still had to hold back a little, couldn't go too horny on Jongin or he would endanger all that they had.

Taemin sighed as he put down his phone again. Every period, when Jongin came over, was the best week of his month. He was so happy when he felt those arms around him again, his plump lips kissing him subconsciously into the night. The, kinda hot, morning moans as Jongin heard the alarm clock. The soft purr when he dropped down in Taemin's bed.

Taemin couldn't lie. He was excited for tonight. It sounded like a date, though Jongin hadn't called it that. So, he wouldn't do so either. He didn't want to put pressure onto Jongin like that.

Oh! Time for another compliment. Taemin absent-mindedly texted Jongin another one. 'You have a huge dick.' He looked at it again. 'Oh. Crap.'

Jongin almost spat out his coffee at work as he read it. He blushed and couldn't help but feel very aware of the throbbing in his dress pants. 'I can't help iiiiit.'


	3. 3/5

Taemin waited at the carpark of his university. He sat on a tiny wall that separated the pavement and a flower bed, reading one of the books he had to read for his modern literature class. He heard a familiar chant in the distance, he looked up, and saw Minho and Kibum run up to him. 'Hey! Why you not going home?'

'I'm waiting to be picked up.' Taemin slurped from his iced latte. 'What about you guys? I figured your classed ended hours ago.'

'We were working in the library.' Minho hummed and sat down next to Taemin, curling his arm around Taemin's tiny waist. He rested his head on Taemin's shoulder, breathing against his neck, his lips brushing Taemin's ear. 'Whatchu reading there?'

Taemin rolled his eyes. 'Book for class. You wouldn't like it. Complex personalities rather than huge dick size and gaping assholes.'

'Yah, I could like that!' Minho tried to win him over. 'What's it about?'

'A sexual predator is released from prison ahead of time, but with minimal oversight or any psychiatric assistance, and thus he falls back into his previous ways. You're in his head.'

'… And he…'

'Goes into great detail.' Taemin hummed. 'Wanna…'

'I'll pass. Rather read porn.' Minho sighed.

'I think it sounds interesting.' Kibum said. 'Can I see the cover?'

Taemin gave the book to Kibum and turned to Minho. 'So… What's with the arm and you eating my earlobe?'

'Taeminnieeeee…' Minho whined in his ear. 'I just wanna… I'm sad that you completely friendzoned me.'

'… Aren't you my friend?'

'We could be much more though…' Minho purred in his ear. 'We could be…'

Kibum bopped Minho on the head with the book. 'Minho, behave. If Taemin wants to go out with you, he'll ask you himself. At least, don't whine about it like a twat.'

'Yah!' Minho growled and turned.

Jongin's black Mercedes turned onto the carpark. Taemin got up, breaking free from Minho's grasp and gathered his stuff, putting it in his bag. Kibum gave back the book and Minho got up as well, feeling confused as he didn't recognise the car from any of Taemin's (other) friends.

Taemin waved, finished his iced latte, and chuckled as Jongin pulled up, waving through the window. Taemin turned to his friends. 'Bye guys! See you tomorrow!' He headed for the boot of the car and tried to open it. 'How…'

The car stilled and Jongin got out, wanting to help Taemin open the boot. He showed him how to and failed to hear the loud gasps of Kibum. 'IT'S THE TINDER DUDE!'

'WHAT?!' Minho roared.

Taemin sighed. 'You've been spotted now. If I were you, I'd run back to your seat.'

'Huh?' Jongin looked at him. 'Who… Oh, your friends?' Jongin shrugged. 'They'd meet me sooner or later. I mean, I kinda did send that shirtless selfie that one day.'

'That one day, also known as night one.'

Jongin chuckled and walked back to his seat. Taemin ran to the other side and sat down next to him. He waved one last time, right before he closed to door and looked around the car. 'Mister Fancy Pants with his Mercedes.'

'Yah! I work hard for it.'

'I know. I still owe you a compliment. You have a nice car.'

Jongin chuckled, hoped Taemin wasn't looking at his crotch, and drove off.

It had been a while for Taemin. He didn't come to these nice and fancy restaurants very often, while it seemed like Jongin was much more in his place here. He wondered if Jongin didn't like the takeaway food and the sorta okay dinners when he was at Taemin.

And as if Jongin had read his mind, he smiled. 'This is nothing compared to pasta at Chez Taemin's though.'

Taemin laughed and, as a waiter came to bring them napkins, drinks, and cutlery, made some room. He took a menu from the waiter and opened up. 'Holy fuckin…'

'I know. I know. It's my treat. To say sorry. For all the compliments. I felt a bit like a twat.'

Taemin laughed. 'Don't. It was fun.' Also, it had felt great to say all those things for once, hidden in this game. All this time with Jongin, being so intimate, he couldn't have helped but develop feelings for the man. He hadn't thought it would happen. He had been very smitten with Yukhei still and was otherwise very much in a relationship with his bachelor's degree. But nevertheless, he felt very strongly about Jongin. He wasn't sure that, if Yukhei were to return, he would even still feel attracted to Yukhei. Jongin had replaced him in his head, and evenings like this, where Jongin spoiled him, didn't help.

Jongin closed his menu, while Taemin had just been staring blankly at it, not reading a single word, but only trying to process his hefty heartbeats for Jongin. He regained his senses and looked at Jongin over his menu. 'What are you getting?'

'The roasted duck.' Jongin hummed.

'Oeh!' Taemin sighed. 'I see…'

'I mean, they have your favourite. A mixed grill plate.'

'I know, I know, but somehow I feel like I should be original.'

Jongin laughed. 'The only reason I picked the duck is because they don't have chicken.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Fair enough.' He closed his menu. 'How was work?'

'Pretty okay. I had a very nice interruption every 15 minutes to ease my ego cramps.' Jongin smirked. 'But apart from that, same old story. Lots of meeting, lots of number crunching, lots of higher ups who don't understand how shit actually works.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I guess they probably say the same about you.'

'More or less.' Jongin chuckled. The waiter returned to take their orders (Taemin went for the mixed grill anyway), and Jongin focussed on Taemin again. 'And your day?'

'Oh! I had such an interesting lecture. See, we're delving into modern literature and…' And Taemin started babbling away, hardly noticing the very intense and, some might say, loving eyes Jongin beamed his way. Jongin couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with Taemin when he spoke so passionately about his studies, about literature, about literary aesthetics, and historic references.

Jongin had peeked across Taemin's shoulders a few times, reading the poetry Taemin wrote himself or the book Taemin had to read. He wasn't a literature man himself, but he appreciated Taemin's passion, nonetheless. Moreover, the stories Taemin managed to tell and explain, almost artfully picking his adjectives and adverbs to illustrate the meaning of various passages of novels he had read, even managed to make Jongin maybe try out a few of the books Taemin had in his bookcase.

They lost themselves in conversation before the waiter returned with their orders.

Taemin chuckled when, instead of the university district, they turned to the more luxurious districts of town. He stared out the window when he heard a denying whine from Jongin, saying that it's not all that bad and he wasn't some fancy piece of shit who had champagne with breakfast at home.

Taemin chuckled, patted Jongin's thigh, which made Jongin gulp roughly, and smiled. 'Don't worry. So, you live in a fancy part of town? You work hard for it.

Jongin quickly forced his face into a smile. 'I do!'

Taemin laughed. 'And you're so humble too.'

Jongin couldn't help but feel a blush enter his cheeks. 'Shut up.' He pulled up to the parking garage of his apartment building and parked in his own spot.

'Oh my God, you have a reserved spot.'

'Everyone does though!' Jongin whined, going into full defence mode tonight.

Taemin laughed at Jongin's intense whine. 'Yeah, yeah.'

Jongin sighed and got out of the car. 'Just, come on.'

Taemin chuckled and left the car as well, walking alongside Jongin as they ventured up the building, by lift, to Jongin's apartment. When they entered and Jongin turned on the lights, Taemin whistled. 'Okay, I feel like you're really upstaging my studio apartment.'

Jongin's living room was bigger than Taemin's entire flat, so he felt like he wasn't lying. Jongin also felt like he couldn't deny that without his humility to sound even more fake. Jongin rubbed his neck. 'I didn't mean to…'

'Why don't we spend so much more time here?' Taemin said as he walked in. 'Oh… Mind if I look around?'

'Oh, be my guest.' Jongin said quickly. 'We can spend more time here if you want…'

'… Nah. If I were to leak on your bed, I would never forgive myself.'

Jongin chuckled. 'You wouldn't be the first though. Lots of leaking on that bed.'

'Thanks. Really needed that thought, seeing I'm gonna sleep in it tonight. Nothing more refreshing than a good night's rest in a bed cum-drenched, sweat-soaked and period blood-seeping bed.'

'… I'm saying the dumbest things tonight.' Jongin sighed. 'Sorry.' The nervous rumble under his abs hadn't stopped since he had picked Taemin up from the university. He didn't know what to make of their time tonight. They had never really slept together, or spend this much time together, outside of Taemin's time of the month. Deep down he wanted to spend even more time with Taemin, and just bask in Taemin's presence all the time, but he felt like he couldn't. He felt like if he pushed too hard, everything would break. He watched Taemin sneak around his apartment, his hair in the loose bun that had been so well-kempt and tight this morning.

Taemin walked around the living room, with open kitchen, and clicked his tongue. ‘Wow, that’s one hell of a view.’ One of the walls of the apartment was basically entirely window. Jongin loved it like that, the spacious living room. It gave him the room to…

‘So, you dance here, right? You told me once that you didn’t go to a dance studio anymore.’

Jongin nodded. ‘Yeah! It’s a lot of room, and I like it with the windows. I kinda don’t dance very much anymore. I used to do so with Sehun, sometimes. I’m just busy with work, master’s degree, the gym and…’ Taemin. ‘Friends.’

Taemin hummed. ‘I get that.’ He continued to walk around. Taemin whistled. 'What a bedroom.'

Jongin laughed. 'I'll spare you the details since I overshared already.'

'Thanks!' Taemin turned and grinned. 'But I do have to ask. That door there. Is that a…'

'Walk-in closet? Yes.'

'You rich son of a bitch.'

'I just need a place for all the suits, okay!'

Taemin laughed and opened it up. He looked around and judged some of the various sets of clothes Jongin had hanging. 'How you are still single is beyond me.'

Mostly because you aren't biting, Jongin thought involuntarily. He shook his head. Taemin had found a box. 'Hey, what's this…'

'Oh, that's…'

Taemin saw the label. _Sehun_. 'Oh. Right. Sorry.' He pushed the box back.

'It's alright.' Jongin said. 'I should have brought him that stuff back, but you know… It's still a sore subject.'

'Can I ask something?' Taemin hummed.

'Yeah?'

'Why did you two break up?'

Jongin hummed. 'He wanted a baby.'

'Oh.'

'And I didn't.'

'I see.' Taemin tried to ease the tension by looking at the suits. 'You still don't?'

'It's not like I never want to have a kid, but… He was so fast and… Too fast.' Jongin sighed. 'When I asked him if he could slow down, he just said no. And from there on out, we kinda just… I kinda just sought distance. We hung out less and less, I was at work more and more… I think we also had less and less sex and when we did, I came outside of him just to make sure…'

'You know that doesn't work, right?'

'I know, I know, but still.'

Taemin hummed. 'I guess he noticed too, right?'

'He did. He gave me a choice. I broke up with him. I… Sometimes I wonder if I made the right call there.'

Taemin shrugged. 'Do you regret it?'

Jongin stared at the box. Sehun's name pricked into his eyes, but… He didn't. He didn't regret it. If he hadn't broken up with Sehun, he would have never met Taemin. He would have never felt this way. This silent rumble in his stomach, the jolts in his heart when Taemin messaged him and the spring in his step as he walked up to Taemin's apartment. 'I don't.'

'That's good. He was fast though, since he already wanted kids.'

'He was, though he was one year older than me.' Jongin chuckled. 'He wanted to have like five kids.'

'Holy crap.'

'I know. That was a compromise too. Originally it was seven.'

'Look, my husband can be happy if I poop out three of those lil shites.'

Jongin laughed. 'I get that.' He took Taemin's hand and took him along, leaving the closet with him. 'Can we not talk about babies and exes anymore? We're here to alleviate my ego cramps.'

'Oh right!'

He smelled so great. Taemin wasn't able to not feel turned on by the smell of Jongin. This was a recurring problem. After a long day's work, the hint of cologne still on his body, his body tired and slowly returning to the natural scent (in Jongin's case, that was dark chocolate with a hint of vanilla), this smell always filled Taemin's head with wanton thoughts that could break their silly Tinder contract. A risk Taemin wasn't willing to take.

Jongin had one arm wrapped around him, enjoying the whiff of coconut citrus shampoo coming from Taemin's long hair. He always enjoyed how the boy clung to him at night, relishing in the fact that Taemin didn't object one bit to Jongin's hand right on his thong-clad bottom. Jongin, in return, didn't object to Taemin's leg on his crotch and his junk against his thigh.

'What's wrong?' Taemin whispered. 'Why are you not sleeping? You love it like this.' He looked up and pressed himself a little more tightly against his cuddle buddy.

'I don't know. Not used to having you… anyone in my bed. Not anymore.'

Taemin chuckled and sat up, climbed onto Jongin, and sat down on his lap. 'Where are these ego cramps of yours?'

Jongin laughed. 'I don't know.'

Taemin started to massage Jongin's abs. 'I'll just start here. We'll see if it works. I feel like you still have feelings for Sehun though.' Somehow, that felt like a rough stab to the chest. To both of them.

'I don't.'

And that felt remarkably good. For both of them.

'But I just…' Jongin sighed. 'I miss… The reason I wanted to be your cuddle buddy, was that I missed the being together with someone. The cuddles. The other body in the bed. All that stuff. I mean, you get that, right?'

'I do.' Taemin hummed. 'I missed Yukhei a lot after he left.'

'Yeah.' Jongin sighed. The thought of Taemin and that kid together made him sick to his stomach. 'I miss coming home and complaining endlessly and…'

'Coming home and getting dragged to bed.' Taemin hummed.

Jongin laughed. 'Sehun wasn't that horny.'

'Yukhei was.'

Jongin laughed, even though he wanted to puke. 'Of course, he was.' He felt Taemin's hands move to his pecs. 'I think I just need to move on. Find someone new.'

'Maybe.'

'Also doesn't help that Sehun is apparently pregnant.'

Pause. 'Uh…'

'NOT FROM ME!' Jongin quickly clarified. 'He was a dumb idiot who just had sex with people…'

'Isn't that what you're doing?'

'But I'm using condoms. He is not.'

'Oh my God, noooo!'

'Yep.' Jongin nodded. 'But apparently he's dating the dude who impregnated him.'

'I see. So, you're kinda jealous.'

'… Let's just say it doesn't help the ego cramps to admit that.'

Taemin laughed and locked eyes with Jongin. He almost drowned in those dark pools. His massaging halted and their breathing hitched. He felt Jongin's hands on his waist and he felt the strongest urge in the world to lower himself and kiss him.

Just lower himself.

And kiss him.

But he didn't.

Jongin stretched his arms, neck, back and shoulders as he got up from the bed. Taemin couldn't help but peek at his muscular body. 'I'm going for a shower.' Jongin hummed and yawned. 'I'll leave plenty of hot water for you, okay?'

'… Yeah, thanks!' Taemin gulped and bit his lip. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. 'You know, I got an early lecture, do you mind if…'

'I got work though. I'll be late…' Jongin said and turned, his hands already on the rim of his boxers. 'You know I'm not…'

'… We could also just…'

'Oh. Right. I mean, if you're okay with that.' Jongin's heart was thundering. Please, for the love of everything that was holy in this world, be okay with that.

'I mean, we've done so before.' Taemin said and got up. 'Are you okay with…'

'Yes.' Fuck, too fast.

Taemin laughed. 'Easy there, tiger. Ego cramps are over.'

Jongin blushed. 'Look, I'm just in a hurry, okay.' He nodded at the bathroom. 'Come on.'

Taemin got up as well and joined Jongin in the bathroom. He noticed that the elder was indeed in a slight hurry, quickly losing his boxers and putting them in the laundry.

'I don't have any clothes stashed here…' Taemin said.

'You can borrow some of my boxers and socks.' Jongin said, turning around without a notion of shame. He was erect, Taemin couldn't help but notice. And he knew that Jongin was big, but actually seeing the full erection like this… Taemin gulped. He was bigger than Yukhei. And Yukhei had been huge.

Jongin couldn't help but noticed Taemin's eyes locking on his penis. 'My eyes are up here, mister.'

'Right! Sorry!' Taemin shook his head and lost his underpants (a thong, to be specific) too. He hesitated and Jongin snatched them from his hand, to throw it in the laundry. 'I'll wash them. At your own risk though.'

Taemin laughed. 'It'll be fine, I'm sure.'

Jongin turned on the shower and hopped under it, having Taemin join him. Jongin's shower, just like his bathroom and entire apartment, was a lot roomier than Taemin's. They weren't cramped together, and nothing had to touch, to both their disappointment. Jongin slowly washed himself, sneaking in some glances at Taemin's body glistening at the water rolling down his curves.

Last night had been close. Jongin had almost given in. Almost he had pulled the boy down to maul his lips, destroy his tongue and invade his mouth. He had almost unleashed all the craving he had within him. But he hadn't, luckily.

'Okay, Taemin, we have to talk.'

Taemin looked up from his book and was met with Kibum and Jonghyun. 'Hey!' He was chilling in the campus cafe, enjoying the smell of hot chocolate as he read his book. 'Do we have to talk? I'm reading and I didn't reach my goal yesterday…'

'Yeah, that's what we wanna talk about. You and Tinder Dude. What's up with that?' Kibum asked as he sat down.

'… We just had dinner and watched a movie.'

'And you slept over there.'

'… Are you following me?'

'You're wearing the same clothes.' Jonghyun smirked. 'We had lunch together yesterday, remember?'

'Oh, right.' Taemin chuckled. 'Look, yeah. We sleep together all the time. It's what cuddle buddies do.'

'So… Still just cuddle buddies?' Kibum asked. 'I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you had maybe moved on to something more like… fuck buddies.'

'And yet we still are just cuddle buddies.' Taemin said.

'Come on, really?!' Jonghyun asked. 'How?'

'I don't know! We just don't fuck. I was very clear with him. I just need someone to warm up the tummy when it's time and he's up for the challenge.' Taemin shrugged.

'Okay, okay.' Kibum shushed Jonghyun. 'I get that you haven't fucked or whatever. You have showered together; I know that much.'

'We have, I admit.'

'But you can't look me in the eyes and say that you have not gotten the hots for him.' Kibum smirked.

'… I uh…'

Jonghyun smirked as well. 'Go on. Deny it.'

'I was reading. Can I continue now?'

Kibum laughed. 'So easy.'

'Look, he's handsome, we have a lot in common, he's got one sexy ass body. A boy has his fantasies. But they're just that. He's too important to lose now. I really enjoy his company and I don't want to risk that.'

Jonghyun hummed. 'But… Wouldn't it be just a lot easier for both of you if you started dating? I mean, he isn't your cuddle buddy because he doesn't like sleeping with you or showering with you. I figure he has similar feelings.'

Taemin hummed. 'Maybe, but still, it's too dangerous.'

'Are you worried about Yukhei, maybe?' Kibum asked.

Taemin gulped. 'What about him?'

'That maybe you're not really into Jongin, but you're just replacing Yukhei.'

'That's not the case.'

'Then what?'

'It's that I don’t… Can’t… How could I ever replace Yukhei?' Taemin said softly.

Taemin was in his bed. Or well, not really. Jongin sighed as he felt enveloped with Taemin. The bed, the sheets, the pillows, they all reeked of Taemin. Coconut, citrus, caramel, intense coffee. Jongin was enveloped by Taemin and it made him hard.

Rock-hard.

He pressed his face in the pillows. First of all, not helping with escaping the Taemin scent. Second of all, it didn't help him fall asleep. His body was protesting the sanity of his mind. Going after Taemin was the dumbest thing he could do. Taemin wasn't into him like that, Jongin was sure. He would jeopardise everything.

Though, what would he jeopardise? Taemin was his friend and they cuddled, but…

What?! No! What he and Taemin had was everything he wanted. Well, not enough, to be fair. Jongin couldn't bear the thought of losing Taemin, no matter what their relationship was. In those few months, half a year now, they had bonded a lot. Seen a lot. Heard a lot. Talked a lot. Jongin really needed Taemin. Without Taemin, he was sure to have cramps of his own. In his heart. He puked at his own sappy thoughts and sighed.

Still rock-hard, by the way.

Jongin gulped and rolled onto his back again. He wasn't gonna escape this one, was he?

He sighed and trampled away the sheets. He grabbed his phone and loaded up some porn. His hand closed around his thick and throbbing penis and started to roll his skin back and forth, as his eyes were trained on the carrier taking a huge erection up his butt. Jongin bit his lips as his mind saw things his eyes didn't. The carrier was Taemin, and he was being taken by Jongin. And Jongin loved the sight of it. Every tiny moan and mewl sounded heavenly.

He couldn't keep it up for long. He spurted his cum along his abs and chest, to groan roughly at his orgasm. He didn't really have his sex dates anymore. Not really? Not at all. His mind, his heart, and his penis were captives of Lee Taemin and well… He didn't mind that much. Though nights like these, when the thought of Taemin's eyes, his hair, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his laugh, his voice, didn't leave him alone, were bothersome. Nice bothersome though.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, to clean his torso of his sin. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself, feeling oddly peaceful about it, even though a thundering war between his sanity and his heart was being waged in his body. The latest battle over Jongin's lust had been won by his heart, but Jongin was sure that this was only one of many battles.

He stumbled back to bed and fell down. He sniffed up Taemin's scent again and purred loudly. 'Fuck, I love you so much…'

… And his sanity was clearly losing the war.

Last time, Jongin had introduced, carefully, the post-period snuggles. It was now Taemin's turn to introduce the pre-period snuggles. 'I've got finals coming up and I'm freaking out, okay Jonginnie? Just please come comfort me!'

And Jongin hadn't protested one bit. Pre-period and pre-final snuggles however asked for a different approach. Taemin was stressed, so instead of chocolate, he brought great study snacks, like mini donuts, chocolate chip cookies and M&M's.

Taemin sat on Jongin's lap as he studied. Jongin was casually scrolling through Instagram and YouTube on the side. Taemin turned on Jongin's lap, suddenly, and beamed pleading eyes at the boy. 'Do you wanna help me?'

'Sure.' Jongin smiled.

'Can you quiz me?'

'Look, I'm not that knowledgeable on literary devices in 18th-century Korean literature OR modern Korean literature and its religious references.'

Taemin laughed. 'What?! How are you not?'

Jongin chuckled and took Taemin's notes. 'Okay, so what am I doing?'

'Just ask me what the terms mean. The things I marked yellow are things you need to ask.'

Jongin started to quiz Taemin, actually learning things himself in the process. He even threw Taemin some inquisitive looks, telling the boy to explain further. Taemin was clearly in his element, enjoying himself greatly as he explained all the details to Jongin, referencing both old and modern literary works to explain various techniques or intertextuality. When Taemin started to cite Biblical and Buddhist verses, Jongin laughed a little, since the boy started to sound like a priest.

Not to mention the fact that the boy tossed with his hair as he thought and wiggled his hips in excitement when he got things right. Jongin had suppress the overwhelming urge to kiss the boy when he got a question right, when he concluded a coherent vocal essay on the use of animal metaphors in ancient texts or when he, from the top of his head, cited an entire paragraph from a book he once read.

'I think, Taemi, you can give this class no problem. So, the final shouldn't be an issue at all.'

Taemin beamed with happiness and he hugged Jongin tightly. 'And all because you came to help me! Thank you!' In a moment of euphoria, Taemin pressed a kiss on Jongin's cheek. Normally he wouldn't pay any heed to it, he did this all the time with his friends, but now it felt different. It felt like it was a confession. Though he figured Jongin wouldn't see it that way. Why did he lock himself in with that stupid Tinder bio? "Won't pan out into a relationship", for fuck's sake.

Jongin got up, taking Taemin along as he did. He carried the boy to bed. 'It's time you go to sleep. Tomorrow you can study more. Now you need to rest.'

Taemin hummed as he took off his clothes, after Jongin had let him down, and walked to the bathroom. Together with Jongin he brushed his teeth and made sure they were prepped for bed. Snuggling up to the taller boy, Taemin rested his head on Jongin's shoulder. He honestly felt giddy. Soon summer would come, and he would have so much more time for Jongin.

Periods and finals weren't the best combination. Taemin suppressed many groans and moans as he sat behind his desk, filling in all the answers even though he was dealing with the worst pain a human would have probably ever had to suffer. Okay, maybe dying or giving birth was worse, but at least those had an end. This seemed endless.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Jongin's fingers on his tummy later that day. He finished his exam and looked over his answers. He rewrote his answer for the fourth question (his story was okay, but structurally terrible) and fixed a tiny mistake in question seven.

He nodded and placed his papers on the corner of the table, waiting for a proctor to come pick up his work. When one of them appeared and he had signed for his work to complete, he gathered his things and quickly left the room. He stuffed his stuff back in his bag and opened his phone. Some texts from his friends, a few from Jongin.

That all had to wait. He needed his hot chocolate first. With extra whipped cream. And maybe some chocolate syrup shots. And caramel syrup shots. And some chocolate cake. Taemin already smiled at the thought. God, he needed that so much.

Taemin swung his bag across his shoulder and quickly made his way to the campus cafe. He noticed immediately that his spot was free, and he quickly headed to the counter to… Who the fuck was calling him now? Everyone knew he had his finals, so why would… The screen showed the picture of a shirtless Jongin that he had once sent to Minho. _Nini_ ❤️.

Taemin picked up. 'Hey! I've literally just fini… Turn around?' Taemin turned and saw Jongin sit at a table, just out of sight of the entrance. Taemin hung up and walked over to Jongin, smiling broadly. 'Hey! What are you doing here?'

'My lecture was over early, and I thought I could pop by the arts and languages building for some much-needed hot chocolate.' He pushed a cup towards Taemin. 'I sat down a few minutes ago and I figured you'd be done early, since you aced my quizzes all the time.' He checked his watch. 'And since you were allowed to leave about ten minutes ago, I think I made the right call.'

Taemin couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat very roughly banging away in his chest. He almost forgot about all the pain in his tummy, just by looking at Jongin's mischievous smile, his crescent eyes, or his fluffy hair. Jongin styled up for work, but for uni he went for the casual college kid look, which fit him greatly too. This man… This man was something else. Taemin couldn't believe how much he loved this man.

Oh. He did. He loved this man.

'Taemin-ah! If you wait any longer, it will actually get cold.' Jongin laughed. 'I ordered your favourite too. Whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup.'

Taemin nodded quickly and sat down opposite Jongin, since that was the safest for his own sanity and the continuation of their cuddle buddy arrangement. He took a spoonful of the whipped cream and sighed. 'Perfect. Or well, almost perfect.'

Jongin perked up, both worried as offended. 'Almost? Is it cold now?'

'No, no… You forgot the chocolate cake.'

'Yaaaaaaaaaaah, you are so demanding!' Jongin got up and walked to the counter, a silly smile on his face. Taemin watched him as he ordered them some cake and bought himself a latte. He returned and placed a big piece of chocolate cake in front of Taemin. 'There.' He sat down again. He had bought himself said latte and a brownie. 'How was it?'

Taemin had already stuffed his mouth with cake as he looked up at the question. 'Uh… Piece of cake!'

Jongin laughed and suppressed the screaming urge to eat the cake right out of Taemin's mouth. He loved this boy so much and it broke his heart that they could never be together. Who could have known that pressing one button in some stupid dating app would sign such a terrible deal?


	4. 4/5

Jongin had woken up earlier than his alarm clock. He didn't mind, as he got to feel how Taemin slept next to him. Jongin was the big spoon tonight, instead of the body pillow, and his fingers softly massaged Taemin's cramping tummy. He dug his nose into Taemin's hair, into Taemin's neck. When they were in bed together, especially like this, it wasn't uncommon for them to be very intimate with each other. And thus, Jongin started to pepper little kisses onto Taemin's neck. Everything to lighten this angel's pain.

Taemin gave a soft purr. 'Jonginnie…' He wiggled himself against Jongin. 'Keep going…'

Taemin wasn't awake, Jongin knew that much. He felt the boy's steady heartbeat, his deep breaths, and his warm glow. He was still fast asleep, but nevertheless vocally enjoying Jongin's presence. Jongin couldn't help himself but intensify his snuggle kisses. He loved this boy in his arms so much. Too much.

'You do know, right…' Taemin started. Jongin halted instantly, as he had guessed wrong about Taemin's slumber. 'That my cramps are not in my neck.'

Jongin felt like he could cry, having been caught red-handed… or well… red-lipped. Though he managed to force his throat into a chuckle. 'I know. But it's a lil weird for me to kiss your belly.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I mean, I'm not complaining. I'm just making sure you understand carrier anatomy.' He turned in Jongin's arms and nestled himself in the boy's chest. 'I don't wanna go to uni today…'

'It's your last final.' Jongin hummed. 'You can do it.' He wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, trying to ignore that their bulges, in their full morning glory, were pressed together. 'You worked really hard for this one and I know you can do it.'

Taemin sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, I know.'

Jongin was glad Taemin didn't mention the kisses anymore. Those kisses were a part of their snuggles, sometimes. Jongin mostly gave them when he was asleep. But he was a bit more intense than normal this morning, hence him feeling caught like a kid with his hands in the cookie jar. 'You go freshen up. I'll make you some coffee.'

Taemin hummed. 'Freshen up? You mean shower. We both kinda stink.'

'I take great offense to that.'

'Doesn't make it less true.' Taemin laughed as he got up. 'I'm gonna shower. Do you wanna share the hot water or do I need to be quick?'

Jongin couldn't express the happiness he felt about the fact that them showering together had become common practice by now. Taemin had once, mid-shower, taken Jongin's hands and put them on his tummy, for a quick shower massage. He had rested his body against Jongin, paying no heed to Jongin's member's mental stability (and neither to Jongin's own). Jongin sniffed his armpit and winced. 'Okay, we'll share.'

Taemin had to suppress the victorious smile he wanted to flaunt, so he just nodded determined. 'Okay! Let's go then! Get up, you lazy ass cuddle master.'

Jongin got onto his feet, waddling to the bathroom after Taemin, losing his boxers in the laundry basket. Taemin was already in the nude and prepared their shower. Jongin turned to the mirror and inspected his face, while Taemin dealt with some of the period stuff behind him.

'Oh.'

'Hmm?' Jongin peeked at Taemin via the mirror.

'I guess my period is over early.'

'Oh. I mean, your cramps were pretty intense this time. So maybe.'

'Yeah. I've got you booked for another few days though.'

Jongin laughed. 'Your reservation still stands, so I'm here to snuggle away.' Please, don’t send Jongin away.

'Good. But! But his means we can sleep at your place too, for a change. Since I won't colour your bed red.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Someone enjoyed the shower I have.'

'Someone enjoyed just having the room to turn my fat ass around.'

Jongin laughed out loud and pulled Taemin under the shower with him. 'Your ass is not fat. It's just nice and round.'

'Oh, you and your endless charm.'

'What do you mean?!'

Minho, Jinki and Kibum looked up when they saw a familiar car drive into the school carpark. Jonghyun came from the bicycle parking and clicked his tongue. 'What are we looking at?'

'Tinder Dude is dropping off Taemin.'

'Oh.' Jonghyun smirked. 'Oooooh! They're also carpool buddies now.'

'Sssssh!' Minho hissed. 'He's stopped!' They all glared at the car door. They couldn't see what happened in the car, only that Taemin emerged with the residues of a laugh on his face. He pulled his bag from the backseat, to watch and wave as Jongin drove off again.

He turned and walked up to his friends. 'Hey! Whatchu doing? I got some time before my final so we could…'

'Did you two finally fuck?' Minho asked.

'No! Oh my God, Minho, stop being like this.'

'No, no,' Minho shook his head, 'I'm not being like anything. You and that guy are fucking cute. When are you going to finally fuck?'

'Amen to that.' Kibum added.

'Seconded.'

'… Thirded.' Jinki smirked.

Taemin blushed, but his eyes watered a little. 'What is this?! Look, I already told you. Yes, I like him. Just like I like Yukhei. Maybe even more. Definitely even more. But Jongin and I have a different kinda deal. And I already told you, I don't wanna endanger that. He's busy, he's not in the mood for a boyfriend. He just wants to have the pleasures of a boyfriend right now and who can fucking blame him? Minho has never had a boyfriend, Jinki has been dry for as long as I've known him, Jonghyun is hopelessly falling in love with drama characters and Kibum swiping every Tinder dude to a cold hard _Nope_. And… It's my fault, okay? Before I even knew him, I already rejected the idea of a relationship. No one could ever replace Yukhei for me. And then he came along.' A tear dropped. Period emotions. Fuck.

Kibum gulped. 'Okay, we didn't mean it like that. I get that it's frustrating, but seeing as he's still with you now, maybe you haven't rejected him completely yet. Maybe you gotta give him a chance.'

'Are you still so in love with Yukhei?' Jinki asked.

Taemin looked at the eldest of them all and he gulped. 'I don't know. Yukhei is so special to me and… I don't know.'

Kibum sighed. 'I think it's hot chocolate time.'

'Bummie, this is not the time to make Taemin blow me.'

'Minho, for the love of fucking God, I will kill you one day.' Kibum growled and pulled Taemin along.

'I was trying to lighten the mood!'

'Read the room.' Jonghyun hissed in his ear.

Taemin managed to clear his head before his final, with the help of a lot of chocolate and whipped cream. 'To keep that ass of yours in good shape,' Minho had said to cheer him up once more. Taemin had decided that just going along with him and smiling was the easiest way to make him stop.

He walked out of the room and packed his bag again, readying himself to walk out the doors and finally be able to enjoy the freeing breeze of the summer. He checked his phone. Some wishes for luck from Jongin, and Minho trying to smooth things over a little bit more. He shook his head, responded to Jongin with a partying emoji and the words " _I'M FREE BITCHES_ " and walked to the cafe to order himself a coffee. Normally he'd pick a hot chocolate, but he was still on his sugar high.

Kibum and Jonghyun were still in the cafe, so he joined them, to rant about the difficult questions on his final. They listened and chuckled along when Taemin started to preach about the spelling mistakes in the questions, not to mention the fact that they had asked NOTHING about the largest book on their reading list. 'Twats.' He concluded.

They chuckled and started to talk about the summer. What their plans were, where they would go and if they would go on a holiday. Jonghyun had plans to visit Europe. Kibum would join his parents in Busan. Taemin didn't have plans, but really wanted to take his time and enjoy life for a change.

'Wasn't Yukhei coming over?' Jonghyun inquired.

'… He was, but he hasn't said anything about it anymore lately.' Taemin shrugged.

'You still talk regularly?'

'Yep. Almost daily. Why?'

'I don't know, since you're in this dilemma with Tinder Dude.' Kibum shrugged.

'Look, if anything, Yukhei and I are still great friends. We broke up when he left, but as we broke up, we kissed and uh…'

'Fucked.' Minho joined them. 'Hi. I fucking failed this final, I'm telling you. Don't wanna talk about it anymore.' He sat down next to Taemin and snuggled up to him. Normally, Taemin would push him away, but he let him now. His cramps were acting up. No flow, but still cramps and drama emotions. Great. And he figured Minho could use some comfort too.

They chatted away, talking about various topics, from dates, to dramas, to the latest addition to Jonghyun's potted plant collection. Taemin gave some approving purrs as Minho warmed his tummy with his arms. He felt a buzz in his pocket.

 **Nini** ❤️:

_Hey!_

_Congrats on your holiday_

_I can leave work early today_

_Pick you up from uni?_

_We should celebrate!_

Taemin felt his cheeks light up and physically nodded. He typed a response to Jongin, telling him to come over and that he'd be waiting for him. Minho missed it, luckily, as Jonghyun was talking about the date he had the other night and Minho's interest had been peeked when Jonghyun spoke about the dude's dick size and ass depth.

Jinki joined them. 'I'm knackered. That was hell. Such hell. I don't wanna live anymore.' He slumped against Jonghyun and whined in his ear. 'Just kill me.'

'… If you drink enough of these…' Kibum pointed at his empty latte. 'You might overdose. And since you're getting some, mind getting another one for me?'

'And me?' Taemin beamed his cutest eyes.

'Yeah, yeah.' Jinki sighed. 'God.'

Jonghyun chuckled and got up. 'Come on, I'll help you.

They chatted some more, giving Jinki the opportunity to vent about his TERRIBLE final and how unfair the world was being to him. He chuckled. 'Still think I passed though.'

They all laughed, except Kibum, who perked up. 'Uh… Taemin?'

[Kim Jongin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/d5/fe/06d5fe050c2a1c2b74a651bd4644c41e.jpg) had entered the cafe. Taemin could physically feel his body entering a state of want and lust, but he tried to suppress it. Jongin's eyes scanned the room and erupted into smiles as they found Taemin's. He walked over to them and bowed for his friends. 'Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt but…'

'Hello!' Kibum chimed instantly. 'I'm Kibum. You must be Jongin! Taemin's told us about you! Want a cup of coffee? My treat!'

Taemin rolled his eyes at Jongin and nodded. Jongin beamed his sweetest smile back at Kibum. 'That would be nice. Thank you.'

Introductions went around the table and they ended up at Jongin's greatest nemesis, Minho. Minho eyed him up, from top to bottom and back. 'I'm Minho.'

'I've heard plenty about you.' Jongin chuckled. 'I'm Jongin. You might remember me from…'

'Being naked on Taemin's couch.' Minho growled. 'I remember.' He turned his attention to Taemin and almost begged him. 'Want me to move over?'

Jongin suppressed a laugh and Taemin smiled at Minho. 'It's fine. Minho's taken over your job. Cramps were bad.'

'I'm glad you found someone to help you in my absence.' Jongin chuckled.

And so, the cross-examination, dissection and analysis of Kim Jongin commenced. He talked about his day and his job, his master's degree, and his hobbies. He went to the gym? Where? How many times? How ripped was he? (Response: "Ask Minho.") He liked to dance? Oh, what kind of dance? Could he show something? (Response: “No.”) Jongin answered all the questions patiently and chuckled. 'So, I guess this was the pent-up frustration of not being able to check whether I was the right cuddle buddy for Taemi?'

All of them melted at Taemi, while Taemin blushed and lowered his head.

'What? Did I say something wrong?'

Having been accepted by Taemin's friends, Jongin decided that maybe it was time to be honest to Taemin. They would go out for dinner tonight and Jongin would just explain how he had felt the last few weeks, if not months. Tonight would the night.

It was true. Either he could put himself through the heavenly torture of being intimate with Taemin like this, but also continuously lying to him and waiting for the moment Taemin would move on to an actual boyfriend, like a return of Yukhei or, even worse, Minho. Or he would be honest, and either be victorious or lose dramatically.

Like ripping off a band-aid. It either hurt immediately but for a relatively short time, or you took ages and it hurt for fucking ever.

Though he might have decided that tonight was the night, a night was long and Jongin had no clue when the right moment would arrive. Would it be at the start of their dinner? At the end? The end right, otherwise you'd have the awkwardness of a rejection and then you'd have dinner together. Terrible plan, so after dinner.

The nervous rumble in his stomach killed off all his appetite, though he didn't show it. He ate, slower than normal, and chatted happily with Taemin, who was only on question three of his final of complete horror. He couldn't help but fall in love even more with Taemin's passion, how his eyes spewed fire at mistakes and how his cheeks rose up in happiness at his own silly jokes.

Jongin couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't lie to Taemin anymore. He loved this man so much. Every inch of his being, of his soul, longed to be with Taemin. He wanted to kiss every fraction of Taemin's body. He wanted to take away all of Taemin's cramps and hardships. Taemin was magnificent.

He had never felt this way. Not even with Sehun. He had loved Sehun, of course, but he hadn't loved him this much. It was odd. He had rolled his eyes at himself when he was with Sehun, being the romantic idiot that he was, but this topped that nearly two or threefold. Jongin just loved him. So much.

'Aaaaah, enough about that stupid exam.' Taemin sighed and sat back. 'How was your day? Did you get your ass handed to you about that mistake from yesterday?'

And Jongin continued the conversation with the same passion Taemin had just displayed. Taemin couldn't help but stare at him, awkwardly fumbling with his fingers as he watched the tanned boy speak about his day. About naughty jokes he had told during lunch or the compliments he had gotten for noticing and fixing the mistake ('I know right, so weird! I was like "Just let them speak, don't interrupt".'), Taemin was sure his irises had formed literally hearts in his eyes.

He couldn't believe he was sitting here with Jongin. He couldn't believe it. All of this trumped Yukhei. It was odd. He had never thought someone better than Yukhei was able to exist, but clearly it was. Taemin hardly noticed dessert had found its way to their table, hadn't thought about the taste or the smell as he ate it. He just heard Jongin. He wanted to be enveloped by Jongin. To hide in his arms. 

Never had he, in the last year, really lusted after someone. With Yukhei, yes, the sex had been fun and great. But he had never himself wanted to devour someone like this. Not even Yukhei. Never this intense.

His phone rang.

Jongin perked up and nodded as Taemin took his phone. 'Just pick up. Might be important.'

Without looking, Taemin picked up. 'This is… Oh! Hey!'

 _'Hey Taeminnieeeeeee!'_ Yukhei chimed through the phone. _'Just wanted to let you know I'll be in Korea in two weeks. Can I stay with you for the week?'_

Taemin gulped. 'Yeah! Sure! Do you need to be picked up from the air… No? Okay! I can't wait to see you again! Bye!'

Taemin hung up the phone and looked at Jongin.

Jongin didn't wanna hear it, but his ears let him down. He didn't wanna see Taemin say it, but his eyes abandoned him.

'Yukhei is coming over in two weeks. He'll stay with me for a week.'

Well… Fuck.

Jongin hadn't said it.

How could he? How could he say such dumb things when the love of Taemin's life was about to return?! He could rage out! Cry! Yell at everyone!

But he couldn't. He had to be composed. He couldn't let Taemin see how much it hurt. How much it hurt to have his heart ripped to shreds when he was finally ready to show it.

It wasn't fair to blame Taemin. Jongin would never blame Taemin for this. How could he? Taemin was his angel. Nonetheless, it hurt when they shared the car ride home. They headed to Jongin's place, where they would snuggle together.

It was really hard to be the actor of your own life. Whenever he said a word, he questioned if the "real" Jongin would have said that word. Would he have said it like that? With that tone, intonation, and emotion? Would Jongin have been silent maybe? Or would he have said something else?

He begged for Taemin to talk, and yet the boy didn't. He was awfully silent too. Maybe cuddle buddy Jongin should have inquired if Taemin was okay?

'Hey, are you okay? Are the cramps too…?'

'I'm fine!' Fuck, that came out way too much like it wasn't fine. Taemin groaned internally and flashed a smile at Jongin. 'I'm just tired and very full. Sorry, I'm being a downer after you bought me dinner.'

'Yah, you don't owe me to be cheerful just because I bought you dinner.' Jongin quickly said. That came out wrong.

Taemin sighed and shook his head. 'Look, just… Yukhei calling just now got my head in a tangle. I don't know why.' He knew exactly why. He didn't want Yukhei to come back. To make him doubt even more. 'Lots of things to prepare and…'

'Would you like it if I brought you home instead of…'

'No!' The way Jongin sounded answered all the fear within Taemin. That Yukhei's return would drive Jongin away from him. That Jongin would bring him home and then leave. 'No, I wanna sleep at your place tonight. I just need to get my head out of my ass.'

Jongin chuckled. 'New tampon.'

'Oh, shut up.' Taemin laughed weakly. Crisis averted, for now. Jongin couldn't express how happy he was Taemin still wanted to come sleep with him. Maybe the return of Yukhei wouldn't be catastrophic, but it wouldn't do any good either. The coming weeks would determine it for him. Would Taemin be his or Yukhei's?

Jongin suppressed a chuckle. If Taemin could even hear his inner monologue, he'd be swatted over the head. Jongin's? Yukhei's? How about Taemin belongs to Taemin? And the real question would be: who would belong to Taemin? Jongin?

Or Yukhei?

Taemin couldn't think of a better night to be captured in [Jongin's arms](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ek74tPuXgAcyf53?format=jpg&name=900x900). Never had he felt so secure and reassured in bed; never had he felt so together as tonight. Their position was different than usual. Normally, Jongin would have one arm folded under his head and one around Taemin's stomach, his hand flat on Taemin's tummy to massage it and warm it up.

Tonight, it was different. Their legs were tangled together. Their boxers pressed together at the front. Both arms were around Taemin, pressing the boy's chest to his own. Their foreheads were pressed together. They inhaled the other's exhale.

Tonight was different.

Taemin awoke in this position, in the dark of night. As the moon tried to pry its way inside through the curtains, Taemin felt himself relax. Jongin's warmth was everywhere. Jongin was everywhere. Never had he been dreaming while he was awake.

Except he felt something. He had to pee.

He tried to push himself loose, but Jongin's grip only became stronger. There was no use to fighting him; Taemin couldn't win from those arms. Jongin hadn't woken up yet.

They were so close together. Taemin only had to move two inches, maybe less, and his lips would be on Jongin's. Two inches, and he would be able to kiss those puffy lips made by God himself. One tiny move, anyone would mistake it for an accident, fuelled by drunken sleep.

Taemin leaned in.

Jongin moved, slightly.

Taemin held his breath and moved back. He still had to pee and miraculously he hadn't wet himself yet. He shook Jongin slightly. 'Nini…' His voice was croaky.

'Taemi…' Jongin purred and let one hand slip down, right on Taemin's butt. He cupped it and pressed their groins together, wrapping one leg around his waist. 'Taemiiii…'

Taemin couldn't help but blush at their position. Normally he wouldn't mind it at all, but now it flustered him. His own thoughts of kissing Jongin in his sleep, without his consent even, and now this. As the gods had decided to taunt him. First with Jongin's lips, then his arms and now this.

'Nini.' Taemin tried again. 'I gotta pee…'

Jongin opened his eyes slowly and yawned loudly, right into Taemin's face. 'Oh, sorry…' He let go of Taemin and the boy quickly climbed out of bed, hoping Jongin wouldn't notice the erection in his boxers. He did his business, noticed he still had his tampon in. He took it out and, wrapped in toilet paper, he threw it out. It was still clean, so he guessed his flow was truly over, despite his cramps.

He ran back to the bed and folded himself back against Jongin, immediately captured again in a castle of arms. Jongin purred and let a low chuckle rumble through his muscular (TAEMIN, FOCUS) chest. 'I'll try to not fondle your ass now.'

Taemin breathed out a tiny laugh. 'Thanks.'

'Are you comfortable?' Jongin hummed.

'Yeah. How about you? Your arm might be asl…'

'I'm comfortable.' Jongin hummed and Taemin was sure that at the same instance his hum died out, Jongin fell asleep again. Taemin couldn't help but smile. He was tempted to try again, as the boy's lips were again tantalisingly close. But he didn't. He followed Jongin into a land of dreams. About only one man.

Taemin awoke and he closed his eyes. 'Fuck.' He felt it immediately. Cramps and no flow? Well…

Jongin stirred to his _fuck_ and stretched as he woke up. 'Good morning, Taemi! Did you sle… What's… Oh.'

'I'm so fucking sorry.' Taemin sighed and felt his head light up with shame. The red blush from his cheeks spread through his entire body. 'I… I thought it was fine and…'

Jongin shushed him. 'It's not the first time this happened.'

Taemin wondered what he talked about. Did he mean Sehun or Taemin? Or did he mean both? Taemin couldn't begin to think about it, because Jongin had moved already. Jongin had gotten up, noticing the blood on his own thighs. He hummed, moved to Taemin's side of the bed, and pulled away the sheets. He noticed the blood stains and hummed. He smiled at Taemin. 'Don't worry about it.'

He picked him up, like his groom, and brought him to the bathroom.

'I'm on my period, not a cripple.'

'Just let me.' Jongin sighed. Jongin's heart wrenched as he said it. This is what he wanted. He so desperately wanted to be this man for Taemin. To be his boyfriend. To carry him around. To take care of him. To wash him. To be with him. To warm him. To snuggle with him. To study with him. To kiss him. To make love to him. To marry him. Jongin couldn't begin to express how little he cared about his own thigh being bloody right now. Taemin was his priority. He always was nowadays.

Jongin put Taemin down, carefully, and took off his boxers. Taemin allowed him, luckily. Normally Taemin would be feisty and rebel against him. But now he didn't. He flung those boxers straight into the washer, along with his own (a little blood had leaked on the leg). They didn't comment on their nudity together.

Jongin turned on the shower and, after the water had heated up, placed Taemin under it. 'Here. Take your time. I'll be right with you.'

Taemin nodded, as the water drenched his body, and the drain caught all the red coming from him. He heard a nude Jongin step back into the bedroom, take off the bed sheets and dump them in a laundry basket near the washer. He turned on the washer for the boxers, as he would wash the sheets with a more intense program. He watched as the washer started working and he joined Taemin in the shower.

He hugged him instantly. 'It's okay.'

Normally Taemin would see this as part of being alive. This is what happened. People got periods. What's the big deal? Yes, he leaked on Jongin, but that happened. He had leaked on Yukhei plenty of times, not always blood though. But now… With Jongin like this? Yukhei had always laughed it off, jumping under the shower with him, but never really taking care of him. Never really. Not like this.

Taemin started to softly sob on Jongin's shoulders. 'I'm sorry… In your bed too… I thought it was okay…'

'Ssssh.' Jongin shushed him, their bodies pressed together in the fiery rain from above. 'It's okay.'

It had never felt so good to be with Jongin as right now. It had never felt so good to hear those honeyed words come from his lips, right into his ears. Never had he felt this safe. Jongin had to be some ethereal being. A Greek god come to life. Well, not with that penis.

They separated slightly. The tears on Taemin's face had dried, his sobs became less frequent. Jongin's eyes pierced his own. They locked their stares.

Time seemed to stop. The shower froze over. The washer became silent. They just stared at each other. Their eyes unveiled their inner mechanisms working. How their thoughts were grinding their way through neurons; dendrites and axons working overtime to think.

Their lips moved.

And Jongin flashed a slight smile. 'It's really okay.'

And reality crashed in again. The washer groaned away, the shower thawed, and time sped up. Taemin smiled in return. 'Thank you.'

Jongin grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up with his own shower gel. 'Shall I wash you? It might be easier.'

Taemin nodded. Jongin turned the showerhead away from them and started to soap Taemin up, massaging his body as he did. Taemin took the time to process what had just happened. What had stopped him from kissing Jongin? It hadn't been Jongin himself. The smile the boy had shown hadn't stopped him. Taemin had been scared. Scared for his life. Scared that one kiss could scare Jongin away. That he would lose all this.

Jongin turned Taemin around to soap up his back. As the boy turned away, he could finally let his mask and guard down. It had been the toughest challenge yet not to kiss Taemin. How could he? It would seem like he took advantage of him! To take him at a moment he was so vulnerable. No, it wouldn't have been right. It would have felt so right to kiss Taemin, to comfort him, kiss his tears away, fill him with love. But he couldn't right then. He was scared Taemin wouldn't want it. That Taemin wouldn't want him. Not with his knight coming back.

The washer rumbled in the background as Jongin made them breakfast. Taemin was huddled in some of Jongin's sweatshorts and shirts. Jongin walked around his apartment commando in his sweatpants, to Taemin's utter and unspoken demise.

Jongin had taken it upon himself to make them some scrambled eggs. 'I need the protein.' He had said. Taemin had chuckled, trying to not look at the muscles Jongin needed the protein for. He watched as he prepared them tea, a caramel almond black tea, and put their toasted loafs of bread on plates.

'So,' Jongin hummed. He looked at Taemin, who sat at the bar his countertops formed. 'Yukhei's coming.'

'Yeah.' Taemin said. 'In two weeks. Asked if he can stay with me, which'll be fun.' Or not.

'Sounds fun.' Jongin lied.

Taemin chuckled. 'It'll be odd to see him again. I kinda don't know how to greet him. We broke up, remember. I mean, we broke up, kissed, had sex and… You know.'

'He left a lasting impression that night.' Jongin said, feeling sick to his stomach. He shovelled the scrambled eggs on their toast.

'Yeah.' Taemin really didn't wanna talk about this now, but there was no way around this topic. 'So, when I see him, I don't know what to do or say.'

Jongin ground some pepper and salt over their scrambled eggs, chopping up some chives as well to sprinkle on top. Taemin chuckled. 'Well, well…'

Jongin shushed him. 'Let me spoil you. Also had these left from a dinner with the parents.'

'I didn't know you cooked now. All I remember is a Nini who couldn’t cook.'

'Who said I cooked?' Jongin laughed. 'My mom cooked on my stove.'

'You are terrible.'

Jongin chuckled and pushed one of the plates to Taemin and the empty spot next to him, where Jongin would go to sit. 'I got the groceries. Here, eat.' He took his spot next to Taemin. 'So, no idea how to greet him. What about a hug?' Why was he helping him get back together with his ex?! 'A hug can be friendly and romantic. Depends on how long and how it ends.'

'How it ends?' Taemin asked, an amused smile on his lips.

'Well…' Jongin reaaaaally didn't want to think about this. 'If the hug ends and your faces are close and it feels right, you could kiss.'

'Oh, I see. I guess a hug would work.' Taemin sighed. 'What would you do if you saw Sehun again?'

'I'd pat his belly and tell him that he has only six to go now.'

Taemin laughed. 'You are vile.'

'I MEANT THAT POSITIVELY!'

Taemin laughed. 'Literally the reason you two broke up and you START with that?!'

'Okay, if you put it like that…'

These two weeks seemed to fly by. Taemin was free, so often enough he had messaged him during the day, showing him lounging in the park, a book on his lap and an iced coffee in his hands. One time, Taemin had come to Jongin's bank at the end of his shift. They would go out for dinner together (in the theme of their cuddle buddy partnership of course, so they named it the Ovulation Dinner) and thus he had gone to Jongin's workplace to surprise him. Many of his co-workers had gawked at Taemin, who had flaunted his tanned skin, a red streak through his hair as the sun had beamed down on him, all tied up in a bun.

Jongin had never felt so proud of him. So proud to walk out the door with Taemin at his side. The next day he had had to answer so many questions. Were they dating? What was his name? Was he single? Why didn't Jongin talk about him more often?

Jongin had parried all the questions, had told his subordinates to go back to work and had dodged the innuendoes in some meetings.

But alas, two weeks of a free Taemin, who could relax and chill, who felt no limits as to how much shoulder he could show, how deep the armholes of his shirts could go. A Taemin in the summer. As Taemin would put it, during his studies, "Aphroditus". They fleeted so quickly. Jongin felt remorse, deep in his heart, that he hadn't brokered a deal with his boss to get these two weeks off as well. The three weeks after Yukhei, those he would be off.

And so, he hadn't made any plans. He didn't know what to expect. If Yukhei and Taemin got back together, he would need those three weeks to recover, surely. And if they didn't…

If they didn't, Jongin didn't know what would happen in those three weeks.

It was Saturday. Yukhei would arrive today.

Taemin hardly messaged him anymore after his arrival. He saw the pictures appear on his Instagram, of him and Yukhei going around town. Making the cutest pictures at tourist traps, in museum cafes, in the library, in bookstores. Jongin could smile at them. Put two literature nerds together and this would happen.

And the week had went on. On Thursday doubt struck his mind. When would Yukhei leave again? Taemin hadn't told him. He'd stay for a week.

He searched their chat messages. _Arrive… Arrive… Get here… Arrive… Stay for a week… Airport…_

He never said.

And thus, on Friday, he doubted whether he'd go to Taemin's. Taemin didn't reply to his message of earlier that day yet. But Jongin really needed him right now. Physically, he felt deprived of Taemin. It hurt. It ached. It itched. It clawed at his insides. But he was scared. He couldn't confront Taemin and Yukhei together.

And in his moment of weakness, he opened up Tinder.


	5. 5/5

Why was he here?

Was he this weak?

He didn't know why he'd come here, off all places. He had snuck inside, following someone who came home. Just to avoid the intercom doorbell. He rested his eyelids, trying not to think of this shameful evening. His breath still reeked of red wine; his tongue still felt violated. His body couldn't lie to him. His mind could, but his body was brutally honest with him.

What would he do now?

On the other side of the door were two bodies, Jongin figured. He didn't want to think about the two, only about the one. He was terrified. His body was shaking. He was actually sweating just from standing here. The hot summer night had oozed into the building with him, thickening the air in the hallways, in his throat, in his lungs.

He hadn't dressed up for his date. Or maybe he had. He just wore some tight jeans with a sleeveless shirt. For Taemin he would have pulled out all the stops, but tonight he hadn't. His body hadn't even bothered to assist him in impressing someone. What was the point if it wasn't Taemin? He felt like a car, somewhat. Unable to run on diesel if it craved gasoline.

Did his mind just come up with that terrible comparison? How could he compare either himself to a car and Taemin to gasoline? It wasn't like Taemin was some dangerous angel of power, waiting for the single spark to start burning with the passion that would move worlds. Well… Okay maybe.

He ran his hand through his hair. He had to do something. Either walk away or knock.

His mind directed his feet to turn, his legs to step and his body to move back. Back to the car. Back to his date. Back to his home. Back, just back. Away from here. Fight or flight? This was most definitely his mind fighting his body to go into flight mode.

He knocked on the door.

They sat on the bed. Together. They held hands. Having Yukhei back felt so great. He was such a giant oaf. Always smiling, always happy, always sincere in everything he did. It had felt great to wrap his arms around him again. To feel him nuzzle his face in his neck again. His whispers in his ear, with his thick accent. How Taemin whispered back, in an equally thick accent. He hadn't even forgotten the words Yukhei had taught him. _I love you. I miss you. I want you. You are beautiful. You are my angel. Leave me alone, I'm tired._ Chuckles went through their bodies when Taemin had opened with that last one.

But now, they sat on the bed. Their legs were crossed; the room was dimly lit. They held hands. A post office ticket stuck out of Yukhei's pocket, since he had mailed his books back to China. He hadn't had the space in his suitcase. Yukhei would leave in a few days and it had left Taemin's mind in even more turmoil.

Not that anything had happened. They had hugged, cuddled, snuggled, showered, and laughed together. But they hadn't kissed. Or made love. They hadn't said how much they wanted the other back. They hadn't even spoken of their past relationship. They had just enjoyed the other's presence. And now, as Taemin felt himself lost in Yukhei's big dark eyes, he sighed.

'I wondered…' Yukhei started. Together, they spoke an odd mix of Korean, Chinese and English. It worked for them, though many looked at them with big eyes of surprise when three languages rolled out, fluently mixed. Yukhei chuckled as he was lost for words. 'I wondered what it would be like to see you again.'

'Me too.' Taemin hummed.

'Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done.' Yukhei whispered, scared to say it out loud. 'I was so scared that I'd break your heart.'

Taemin smiled and shook his head. 'I understood.'

Yukhei smiled weakly. 'I know.' He looked around. 'It hasn't changed here.' He firmed his grip on Taemin's hand. 'But you have.'

'I…'

'And I like it.' Yukhei's sincerity burst through his words. No matter which language he spoke in, Taemin understood. 'You're different. You've grown. I like it.'

Taemin laughed. 'What do you mean?'

'I don't know.' Yukhei shifted on his legs, kneeling, and falling down on the mattress. He pulled Taemin down with him, against him, caught in arms and legs. 'Maybe it's the summer, maybe it's the smile, maybe it's the glint in your eyes, maybe it's the stash of another man's clothes in your wardrobe.'

Taemin gulped and blushed. 'Wha…'

Yukhei laughed and rolled onto Taemin. 'You thought I wouldn't notice? I wouldn't notice that you were folding another dude's boxers when I came in the door. Taemin, I've seen your boxers often enough to know that those aren't your style. You're more of a plain black kinda fella, with lace just to tease. If you're wearing boxers at all, and not your usual thongs.'

'Shut…'

Yukhei got up and walked to the closet. He grabbed one of, unknown to him, Jongin's boxers and ran back to the bed. 'These colourful sons of bitches aren't yours.'

'I…'

'I'm glad that you have someone else. I was worried who would help you with your cramps. Who would drag you to bed in the middle of the night when you were reading or studying? Who would kiss you good night? Who would make love to you endlessly on a Sunday morning?’

'Xuxi…'

Yukhei smiled. 'What?'

'I… I haven't moved on like that.' Taemin said and sat up a little. He gulped. Leave it to Yukhei to barge the honesty truck right into the living room. Like an honesty elephant in a china shop. 'It's complicated.'

Yukhei hummed. 'Wanna talk about it?'

'… Have you moved on?'

Yukhei let out an exasperated sigh. 'You know. Three languages, and still I have no words that truly encompass how I feel or what has happened. "Moving on" sounds like I replaced you. That you were just one of many. That you were something I passed along the way. You're not. You will never be.'

Taemin couldn't help but smile. Both of them might be literature nerds, but they differed a lot. While Taemin was more analytical, more looking for structure and meaning behind words, Yukhei was more philosophical. Language was a debate, and literature was just the podium on which the words debated.

'So no, I haven't moved on from you, nor will I ever.'

'Me neither.'

'But I have found someone new.'

'Me too.'

Yukhei smiled. 'That's all I need to know.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Now put those boxers back. They're not yours or mine.'

Yukhei laughed and put them back in the closet. He crashed on the bed again, next to Taemin. 'What's his name?'

'Jongin.'

'I see. Yongqin.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Sounds cute.'

'It's one of his many names. He's Thai and Chinese. It's complicated. He explains it better.' Yukhei chuckled. 'So, we both got complicated boyfriends. Mine's complicated because I don't know what to call him in bed. Also, don't worry. He knows about you. Knows how I feel about you. He was okay with me coming over and staying with you. He trusts me. What's your complication?'

Taemin laughed. 'Pervert. Mine's complicated because he's not my boyfriend.'

'… Then… Wait what? How is he not your boyfriend?! His boxers are in your closet?!'

'He's…' Taemin felt his cheek catch on fire. 'My cuddle buddy.'

Yukhei snickered and shook his head. 'Typical. Mister "I'm a strong independent carrier who doesn't need no man, but oh, my cramps are so bad".'

'Yaaaaaah! I'm not like that! And my cramps are…'

'Hellish. I know. So, cuddle buddy. For just your periods?'

'… At the start. It expanded. I really like him. I just…' Taemin took Yukhei's hands. 'I was both confused and scared. I didn't want to make you feel like I replaced you, but as you so rightly put it…'

'I'm irreplaceable.' Yukhei winked. 'I know.'

'And I loved… Love you so much.' Taemin sighed. 'It's hard to realise there is someone out there that I can love even more.'

Yukhei chuckled. 'I get that.'

'And I'm scared to lose him. I fucked up, kinda.'

'Oh dear. You were too strong with the Mister Independent Carrier Does Not Need No Boyfriend.'

'… Yeah.'

Yukhei laughed. 'Right. So, you made him agree that nothing would EVER come from it.'

'Yeah.'

'And now YOU'RE the one who wants something to come from it.'

Taemin let his head hang. 'Yeah.'

Yukhei laughed. 'Oh Minnie, you're so dumb sometimes. I love it.'

But now, he was gone. Taemin felt no longer conflicted. He was just scared now. Scared. Immensely scared. Terrified. Afraid. Petrified. Yukhei had told him to be honest about his feelings. 'That's what he deserves.' Taemin had been trying to think about how to be honest. He had looked through his poetry, his novels, his collections on mythology. Nowhere he could find a passage, a story, a sentence that explained how he felt. He sighed. He was terror-stricken every time his phone buzzed. He was scared that Jongin would send him another message. His message from earlier he still hadn't answered. He hadn't dared to open the notification.

The sunset had turned into a moonrise. The darkened night's sky had summoned Taemin to bed. He laid there. In silence. He wasn't asleep. He was wide awake. His thoughts were a mess. His body didn't want to lay still. It wanted to get up. Run out the door. Find Jongin. Ask him a thousand questions, none of which relevant to their current situation, but just to hear him speak. Just to drown in his voice.

And yet, he laid there. Not getting up. Not running out the door. Not contemplating his 114th question. He just laid there.

A knock on the door.

Taemin sat up slightly. Knock on the door? Now? It was past midnight? He got up and grabbed a robe, tying it up.

Another knock.

Taemin gulped and took a deep breath. If this was a burglar, he was fucked anyway. No way that door would keep him out long. He opened up and saw Jongin.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I …' Taemin noticed Jongin's nervous gulp. 'I really needed to snuggle. Ego cramps.'

Taemin couldn't help but chuckle. He took his hand. 'Okay.' He pulled Jongin along to his bed. Jongin closed the door behind him and, as Taemin had brought him to the bed, he undressed to his boxers. He laid down and felt Taemin cuddle up to him.

Their pose was loaded. As if a gun was about to fire. As if lightning were about to strike. As if a meteor barrelled towards them. Jongin felt Taemin cling to him as the elder laid on his back. They had said fifteen words. They didn't need more than that anymore.

But neither of them fell asleep.

'Why the ego cramps?' Taemin asked softly. His voice was a whisper, as if he were scared to wake Jongin.

'Something happened.'

'At work?'

'No. Tonight.'

'Oh.'

'I made a fool of myself.' Jongin sighed. 'I don't know why I did it.'

'What did you do?'

'I… Went on a date.'

That had to be the most painful and vicious stab to his heart that Taemin had ever felt. But… Wait? A date? Ego cramps? He's here now?! What?! 'What happened?'

'I… I went on a date and… I… You know what kind of date.' Jongin couldn't even get the words across his lips, that's how tasteless he thought it was.

'Yeah.'

'And… I said the wrong name. And I couldn't get him up.'

'Oh.' What would the right response be now? Too bad? It's okay? Better luck next time? He shifted his leg, to notice a certain tent. 'You don't seem to have any issues now.'

An audible gulp went through the room. 'Yeah.' Jongin turned towards Taemin. 'I don't know what happened.'

Taemin's heartbeat sped up. Almost painfully fast, his heart tried to pump through all the blood Taemin required now. His brain working overtime, his bottom lubricating in want, his penis erect in excitement. His body couldn't possibly obey any commands from his sanity anymore. His body had rebelled. A revolution took place. His prefrontal cortex was no longer the boss of him. His hypothalamus was.

'Which name did you say?'

It was no use, Jongin concluded. As if any part of his body would listen to him tonight. As if any part of his body didn't confess the words he was about to say. As if any shade in his irises didn't convey the words he was about to utter. How futile had his attempts been to hide an obvious truth? Why had he even bothered? Why hadn't he been honest from the start? Right now, as the terrors of his nights were about to become truth, he felt a surprising calm wash over his body. He didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was his body being blood deprived because someone was hogging it all, maybe it was a calm before the storm. No matter how much he fussed now, whatever would happen, would happen anyway.

'Yours.'

The silence was deafening. It seemed to take hours. Days. Days of just them staring in each other's eyes. Trying to analyse how the other felt about that one word. _Yours_. How it resounded in the room they were in. Piercing stares.

None of them spoke a single word.

No word had to be said. Taemin moved slightly, as did Jongin. They came closer together. Their eyes were only at eyelash distance.

They kissed. A tiny peck. Something that could even be mistaken for an accident. A friendly accident. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean it like that." But they did. Even that tiny peck sparked a fiery flame in Jongin's heart, in his loins, in his head, in his lips. More. He needed more. More fuel on his fire.

He moved in again, pressing his lips upon Taemin's. Taemin felt like he drowned in Jongin's lips. He loved to drown. He wanted to never come up again. He wanted to be devoured by the oceans that Jongin's perfect lips formed. He flung one arm around Jongin's, combed through his hair from the back of his head.

Jongin let loose of a needy groan. Wanton slicked his voice; lust honeyed his words. 'I said your name.'

Taemin nodded and grasped into Jongin's hair. 'I wish I could have heard it.'

Jongin dove onto Taemin's lips again, his tongue followed. They met and danced. They met and tangled. Their tongues caressed and worshipped, wished for the other to stay. Jongin moved forwards just a little more, slightly rolling onto Taemin and mounting him. He felt Taemin's hands on his back, clawing at his shoulder blades already. Saliva spilled down Taemin's cheeks. They paused.

There was no hiding themselves anymore. Neither Taemin nor Jongin could even begin to hide how they felt about the other. Their bodies were talking, and they just couldn't lie. The sheets got tossed away; the room became sweaty and hot. Jongin's throat could just produce groans of insatiable desire.

Taemin's hands travelled south into Jongin's boxers, as up north their lips had taken flight again. His hands latched onto Jongin's behind, kneading it roughly. Another groan escaped Jongin's throat, right into Taemin's. 'Fuck, Taemi…'

A shiver went down Taemin's spine at the sound of Jongin's voice uttering his name with such devotion. Jongin felt it and pressed his smirk against Taemin's cheek. 'You wished to hear it, right?'

Taemin could only nod. His hands pushed down Jongin's boxers, requiring more room to really do a braille reading of Jongin's smooth behind. Jongin bit his lip for a second, as his erection was freed as well, not unbeknownst to Taemin either. His lips found Taemin's ear. 'Taemi…'

The same shiver. Though Taemin shivered, his skin was on fire. His body was a flame and Jongin was the water he really craved right now. If someone was allowed to reduce this flame of his to mere embers, it was Kim Jongin. 'Jongin…'

A surprised buck in Jongin's hips. Taemin felt Jongin's gulp travel through his body, his breath faltering for just a second at the sound of his name. He heaved himself up for a second, to stare at the burning passion and the deprived desire. The sound, the sight, it alone was enough for Jongin to just climax instantly. But for the first time tonight, his body didn't let him down.

He swooped down again, his lips finding Taemin's neck. He felt the boy's fingers on his back, on his butt, on his thighs. Every spot they touched trembled in excitement. Vibrated in lewdness. Normally his butt was off limits, Jongin thought. But Taemin, only Taemin, could have all of him. Because he knew that he could have all of Taemin too. He pressed loving kissed in the boy's neck, nibbling on the softest skin he had ever had to pleasure to place his lips upon. He left little love bites, enjoying Taemin's little mewls as he gnawed away.

He felt the boy writhe and shift under him, forcing his body into curves. He heard Taemin's boxers fly and hit the closet. Jongin looked up and pressed his nose against Taemin's. He followed suit, taking off the boxers that had pooled at his knees. He flung them carelessly, and they hit the couch at the other end of the room.

Taemin chuckled. 'Pabo.'

Jongin kissed him. 'Sorry.'

Taemin flipped them over, his legs spread across Jongin's lap. He tried not to focus on the giant member riding between his buns, and that was hard (the focussing and the member). He placed his hands on the boy's pecs. 'Jongin-ah… Nini… I wanna…'

'Me too.' Jongin pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues were tangled up. Jongin lived the dream: he let his hands glide down Taemin's sides to his bottom. He cupped both bare cheeks and played, pushing them together, pulling them apart. His member felt the wetness around Taemin's entrance, as it dripped on the base of his phallus. His fingers crawled in between the buns, teasing Taemin's quivering entrance. A soft whimper dropped from Taemin's lips as Jongin's finger pressed against the muscly entrance.

Taemin pushed himself up, his hands firmly planted on Jongin's chest, his palms right on his nipples. He took a moment to gawk at the man below him. His voice was raspy. 'God, I like your tits.'

Jongin pushed out a laugh and flexed his pecs. 'They're called tiddies though.'

'Tits.' Taemin reached to the nightstand and grabbed a tiny box of condoms. Two of them fell out, the only two. Taemin hummed. He took one from the wrapper and turned. He deliberately placed his entrance on Jongin's face, to immediately feel the other's tongue lapping away at it, to prepare Taemin for the entrance of something larger. Taemin looked down and felt a weird mix of feelings. He was nervous. He was about to have sex, for the first time in a while, with the man he loved so much and how the fuck was he going to take this entire thing in his behind. He was excited, because he was about to have sex with the man he loved so goddamn much.

He looked at the condom. It was hard to focus with Jongin's tongue in his butt. … Would it be big enough? Taemin took hold of the pulsing and throbbing member, rolling the skin a little bit. He heard a loud hiss from Jongin below him, muffled by Taemin's round cheeks. 'Fuuuuuuuuuck…'

'Did I hurt…'

'No, keep going!' He heard Jongin whine. His legs spread involuntarily to give room to his genitals, his large sack drooping down within an instant, his member standing a little more up right at the weight of Jongin's testes. Taemin slowly jerked at the boy's member, testing how far the skin could roll (pretty far). Jongin groaned loudly, his lips and tongue detaching from Taemin's entrance and pressing against one of the cheeks. 'Taemin-ah… Oh fuck… I will burst if you continue like this…'

Taemin chuckled softy. And he thought he'd be climaxing fast today. 'Sorry…'

'Oh, no problem.' Jongin laughed. 'I think I'd have no problem staying hard.'

Taemin laughed and wrapped the condom over Jongin's member. He checked to see if he did it right and it was rolled all the way down.

'That's one tight fucking condom.' Jongin groaned into Taemin's butt.

'It's the only size I have…'

'And that pleases me to fucking bits…' Jongin smirked and patted Taemin's butt. 'I don't mind being the biggest boy.'

Taemin laughed and turned around, sitting down on Jongin's abs. 'Typical. Is it okay or do we need to get others? I don't wanna stop but…'

Jongin kissed him lovingly. A simple peck, that lasted for what seemed centuries. 'It's perfect.'

Taemin smiled and caressed his cheek. 'Be honest with me.'

'Okay, okay. I’ll admit it. It's perfect.'

Taemin chuckled and kissed him again. He shimmied back a little, feeling Jongin's rubber-covered erection slide between his buns. He gulped and instantly felt Jongin's hands on his hips. 'Take your time. It's been a while for you.'

Taemin placed one hand on one of Jongin's. 'It's okay. I got a big ass.' He heaved himself up and…

Jongin gave one of the loudest groans he had given in his life. As if his virginity was taken from him again. Taemin sank down on him smoothly, taking him in with seemingly little effort. Jongin involuntarily pulled up his legs, to plant his feet in the mattress. He had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Taemin had sank down on him fully. He heard the soft pants of the boy on top of him, the boy whose uterus he was trying to invade. Taemin tossed his head back. It had been a long time since… But oh, this felt so good. Jongin was burning up inside him. No matter how and where he moved, he felt Jongin. Jongin was his world and Taemin had never felt so in love with the world. A whimper escaped his lips, easily mistakeable for pain, but this was just plain relief. Relief. Satisfaction. Appeasement. Release.

Jongin's hands tightened their grip on Taemin's hips, but he quickly let go. He couldn't believe what he saw. An angel in the nude, his skin seemingly so silky and fair, his summer tan invisible under the single streak of moonlight that entered Taemin's studio apartment. The curtains hadn't been drawn properly, and thus a single stripe of pale moonlight ran across the room, right across the bed, right across Taemin. Jongin was in love. So in love. He couldn't believe it.

His hands searched. One found Taemin's hand. Their palms pressed together, their fingers intertwining. Taemin hadn't moved on him yet, apart from his sink to the base. As their fingers touched, their skins caressed one another, a fire was rekindled in Jongin's heart. He wasn't aware it had gone out - in fact, he was quite sure it hadn't - but it burned ever brighter.

His other hand now had a purpose. He found Taemin's neck and pulled the boy down gently. 'I want to…' And he pressed their lips together. Their hands, Taemin's right and Jongin's left, were still intertwined, resting on the pillow next to Jongin's head. Jongin's other hand combed through Taemin's long hair as his tongue explored together with Taemin's.

Taemin shook his lips loose for a second; he rested his forehead and nose against Jongin's. 'Nini… You're big… You gotta start moving.'

Jongin felt his pride swell up in his chest (and down there, surely, he got a little bigger as well) and he pecked Taemin's lips. 'Tell when it becomes too much, okay?'

'It won't.' Taemin whispered and he whined in utter delight when Jongin started to rock his hips slowly. Due to their position, Taemin could hardly move on Jongin's member, but Jongin could, with his feet firmly placed on the bed, move with ease.

Jongin normally wasn't a pure vanilla dude. He wanted some spice in his vanilla pudding. But right now, with Taemin's glowing body pressed to his, this felt like the way it should go. Soft. Slow. Just love. Taemin whimpered in his ear, encouraging him to keep going.

Jongin combed Taemin's hair to one side and let his hand slide down the boy's back. He placed his hand on boy's lower back, his middle finger right between the buns. The tip of his finger reached the rim of Taemin's entrance, and he lightly teased the stretched muscles. Taemin gave him a soft whine in his ear.

Taemin wasn't one to whine. Taemin wasn't one to have his top do the work for him. If anything, Taemin had been the dominant one with Yukhei. He pressed their hands to the pillows, bounced up and down on their members, made them groan for more and more. But with Jongin, no, right now, it was different. He just wanted to bask in Jongin. To bask in his heart being filled with Jongin's powerful scent. His brain being filled with only visions and sounds of Jongin. How the voice in his head, that was normally his own, was now Jongin's.

Jongin slowly sped up the rocking of his hips, to Taemin's unspoken but nevertheless vocal bliss. He kissed Jongin's ear, bit his auricle, nibbled his earlobe. He sent tiny mewls down to Jongin's cochlea.

The burn in Jongin's abs and legs intensified. It was no match for the burn he felt in his loin, the burning want that seemed so insatiable tonight. Sweat dripped down his body, he wasn't sure whose it was. He couldn't help but feel fuelled on by the lewd moans Taemin unleashed upon his senses. The lightest of clouds hazed his mind. He couldn't help it. Taemin made him weak.

'Taeminnie… Taemi… I'm close…'

Taemin kissed his ear again. 'A little longer?'

'Yeah… But then… You gotta leave my ear alone… It's too much…' Jongin groaned, desperately trying to solve equations in his head. Taemin chuckled at how easily Jongin had revealed one of his weak spots, his ear. He let his breath roll down Jongin's ear one last time and he heaved himself up. He purred as he felt himself sink down on Jongin even more. 'Nini, I'll need my right hand…'

Jongin, teeth firmly placed on his bottom lip to just prolong his climax as much as he could, let go of Taemin's right hand, which had been intertwined with his left ever since he hand entered the boy. Taemin immediately found Jongin's right hand with his left hand, as if to change shift. Their fingers intertwined once more, sending sparks through their nerves.

Taemin started to heave himself up and down, trying to ignore the instantaneous burn he felt in his thighs. He shook his head, tossing with his hair, at the feeling of Jongin being lodged so deep inside him, at the feeling of Jongin's size stretching him so greatly. He couldn't believe Jongin actually fit as well as he did.

His free hand latched onto his member. He started to jerk himself as he rode Jongin's phallus all the way to his climax. Jongin couldn't stop himself from looking, staring, ogling, gawking at the magnificence, the perfection, the beauty that was displayed before him as Taemin, devoured by sinful lust, pleasuring himself as he rode Jongin.

This wasn't helping his equation solving, nevertheless the goal he was trying to accomplish with it. 'Taemi… Taemi, I'm sorry, but…'

Taemin spurted his cum across Jongin's abs. He hunched forwards in surprise, as he hadn't thought it would come so quicky and so soon. His vocal cords vibrated involuntarily, his breath becoming a sharp whine of pleasure. He slathered Jongin's abs and pecs in cum, noticing how it collected in the defined lines between the boy's muscles.

Jongin chuckled at the boy's whine, and surprised embarrassed eyes. He let go and pressed his hips up fast, for a shocking climax that should have happened months ago. With every buck, every shock, he felt more of his semen flow out of him. His sex organs were clearly intent on trying their best to make Taemin's pregnant, as he had never felt himself pump out his sperm so roughly and violently. His legs locked in place and he pressed his head back in the pillows to try and breathe. 'Fuuuuck…'

Taemin gulped at how much he felt the condom balloon inside him. He chuckled softly. 'Holy shit.'

Jongin panted roughly, his trachea hurt, and tried to control his heartbeat. He carefully lifted Taemin from his member and got up to rid himself of the condom. He took it off. 'Well then… Wanna see?'

'Yeah.' Taemin knelt on the bed, eager to see what Jongin would have left inside him. Jongin turned and showed the condom. The sperm had balled up together, into the size of a tiny fist (only like Taemin had). It was normal for non-carriers to have more ejaculate than carriers, but… 'Well, I'm conflicted. ' Taemin hummed. 'Kinda glad I wrapped you up, but kinda sad I didn't get to have that inside me.'

Jongin laughed and tied it up, to throw it in the bin. He fell back in bed next to Taemin. He couldn't help but notice both of them were still very erect. His body was still in control, his mind had taken a backseat approach to life right now.

'Taemi…' Jongin whispered in his ear, peppering kisses. 'I wanna go again…'

Taemin chuckled and turned his head, to meet Jongin's lips. 'Me too. I got one left.' He reached over and pressed it in Jongin's hands. 'But first…' He got on all fours, presented his bottom, and rested his shoulders on the pillows. 'You gotta… Oh fuck, Jongin…'

If there was something Jongin loved doing during foreplay, it was this. It was the slow fingering, the rimming, the prostate pressing, the milking. Jongin loved it. His lips latched onto Taemin's behind as his finger found Taemin's still gaping hole. As his tongue teased the rim, Jongin's finger slowly entered Taemin.

Jongin felt the saliva, combined with Taemin's wetness, drip down his chin. A second finger pressed inside; his tongue joined in. He made shameless slurping sounds. His other hand pressured Taemin's perineum, trying to massage his prostate from the outside.

Taemin mewled loudly, his cheek pressed against the pillows as Jongin went to town on his bottom. He hadn't thought Jongin would be this eager to rim him, to finger him, but he was. He really was. Taemin had required a little break to give his butt some quick recovery time, to unclench after his orgasm, and Jongin was really giving him all the time he needed to relax his bottom.

Jongin detached from Taemin's entrance, a loud slurp as he left resounded through the room. Jongin peppered kisses on Taemin's cute butt cheeks, as his finger kept digging for Taemin's prostate (which he had already found). With every tiny press he felt a twitch from Taemin. Jongin unwrapped the condom and wrapped himself. He pressed one last kiss on Taemin's bottom. 'Taeminnie, are you ready for…'

'Yeah…' Taemin breathed out. 'Put it in… Ooooooh, God!'

Jongin slid himself inside smoothly. Taemin groaned and wiggled his butt a little, up and down. 'Yes, deeper…'

Jongin pushed himself in deep. His hipbone pressed against Taemin's spread buttocks and he groaned as he felt stuck. Taemin was everywhere around him and he loved it, couldn't handle it. It was time for some spice in his vanilla. Though, he wasn't sure Taemin wanted that… He should ask. He leaned forwards and nibbled on Taemin's ear, all the while he pressed himself even deeper inside him. 'Taemi…'

'Fuck, Jongin…' Taemin presented his as he pushed himself up a little. 'Fuck me… Hard and deep.'

He didn't even need to ask. He smirked and kissed Taemin's shoulder. 'Sure.'

He shifted his position slightly. Instead of kneeling behind Taemin, he squatted. He rested his hands on the boy's waist and he started to snap his hips. Taemin let out a lewd whine of pleasure. 'Fuuuuuck!' Jongin was even larger like this, Taemin felt. The position they were in, the speed of Jongin's hips, it all attributed to the incredible size that was pressed into him. Taemin loved it. He loved Jongin. He was sure of it.

Jongin ignored the burn in his legs. Nothing mattered. He was making love to Taemin. Again, one might add. Jongin felt a familiar haze enter his mind, as his body had decided that his mind should bother them so much. Jongin kept pounding away at Taemin. He let go with one hand and moved it to Taemin's behind. He didn't slap him but kneaded the round butt cheek as roughly as he could without losing his attention to Taemin's entrance and infernal cavities.

Taemin released a loud moan at the feeling of Jongin's hand groping away at his bottom. The lower half of his body had entered a state of eternal bliss. Every thrust of Jongin ended up pressing against his prostate. Pre-cum leaked from his penis, almost forming a steady stream. Taemin reached down his body, felt his hand get covered with wetness, and started to milk himself.

Jongin hadn't failed to notice that Taemin had begun to pleasure himself. He didn't want out of that fun. His mind, bored of being benched, had entered the arena as well, but with a naughty streak. It didn't scream at him to stop anymore, it encouraged him. It fuelled the pervert inside him.

Jongin pulled out, much to Taemin's disappointment. 'Wha…'

Jongin flipped him over and saw how Taemin leaked clear liquids on his tummy. He licked his lips. 'Taeminnie… I wanna…' Suddenly he blushed. He didn't dare to say it.

Taemin cocked an eyebrow; his lips formed a smirk. 'Yes?'

'Make you… I wanna see you and make you dirty…' Jongin said. 'I wanna cum on you…'

'You gotta lick it clean yourself…'

'Deal.' Jongin heaved up Taemin's legs, put them in his elbows, hunched forwards and pressed himself inside again. Taemin whined and jerked at himself once again, pushing himself towards his climax quickly. Jongin dug his face into the crook of Taemin's neck, leaving rough love bits on the boy's neck and collarbone. Taemin's mewls were deposited right into his ear, the soft breaths of air didn't go unnoticed as goosebumps formed in the tanned skin as the physical response to Jongin's weak spot again being under fire.

'Fuck, Nini, I'm cumming…' Taemin whined in his ear, biting it. 'Keep going, don't stop. Fuck me hard…'

Jongin's hips hadn't stopped their snapping and pounding, not even after they had changed positions, and they would start doing so now. Not with Taemin's teeth on his ear. Not when he felt the hot spurts of cum strike his abs again. Not when Taemin delivered the most sinful groan humanity has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

It was enough. Jongin pulled out in a flash, ripped away the condom, heaved himself up, tossed his head back and jerked himself to his climax. As a volcanic eruption, his semen burst from his erection. He poured out across Taemin's own, waning, erection, across his tummy, his chest, his neck caught a streak, his chin caught another. Spurt after spurt - some might have preferred spout - landed on Taemin's moonlit body.

The tiny fist he had poured out in the condom, it had doubled, surely. He looked down upon his lover and he gulped. Never had a painting so sinful, so animalistic, so erotic, so lewd, been this beautiful. So angelic. So enchanting. Jongin let go of his member, aware it still leaked tiny drops of cum, and dove down. He knew his part of the deal.

He started with a kiss on Taemin's lips. He didn't give him, nor Taemin, a chance to speak. He kissed his chin, cleaning it of cum. His neck. His collarbones. He licked the boy's chest. He was aware Taemin looked down at him, and that the want that had seemed to fleet his body to rest, was slowly returning at the obscenity of such a sensual payment.

As he suckled on the boy's nipple, he looked up, staring deep into Taemin's eyes. He wanted him to know that this was more than worth it. That he wasn't intent on just using Taemin for his own pleasure. That he wanted to do this again and again. That he wanted Taemin to be his.

He cleaned the boy's tummy. He swirled his tongue in Taemin's belly button. He felt the boy stretch at the feeling of Jongin's hot tongue lapping him, purring as he stretched his limbs and torso. He was sure he left scorch marks on Taemin, with his fingers, his lips and tongue. As Taemin's skin did the same to him. He felt Taemin's large excitement tap against his chest. For a carrier, Taemin was kinda large. They usually flaunted hardly anything, Jongin knew from experience with Sehun and his various dates. But Taemin was different. He was about two thirds, if not more, of what Jongin had.

Taemin deserved another moment. Taemin deserved more. So much more. He had given Jongin so much. So much of his dirty fantasies. And now it Taemin's turn. Jongin knelt between Taemin's legs and inspected the boy's member. He took hold of it and proceeded by licking Taemin's sack clean of his own and Taemin's cum. Taemin gave a soft moan and he sat up just a little. A hand went through Jongin's sweaty hair.

Jongin moved on to Taemin's penis. He proceeded lick it from the base to the tip, cleaning it from the semen that still clung to it and hadn't dripped down to his sack yet. Taemin mewled softly. 'Nini, you're so…'

Jongin pushed the skin as far back as he could. He nibbled at the sides of Taemin's penis, from the glans to the even more sensitive exposed parts of his shaft. Taemin whined at the feeling of Jongin's puffy lips and his fiery tongue. 'Jonginnie… Keep going like that…'

Jongin was more than happy to oblige. Taemin was delicious. The scent and flavour of their sex together was heavenly, aphrodisiac for his soul. He licked his lips for a moment and let his mouth sink down on him. Jongin knew that Taemin worried about his penis, stating it was "better" for carriers not to have a larger one. Jongin had refuted his claims, saying it was nice to have something to play with. And now he would prove it.

Taemin combed through Jongin's hair, his sweaty bangs, his sweaty back and neck with his hands. When he felt his moment approach, he let his dominant side take over. He took hold of Jongin's head and started to thrust into his mouth. He felt Jongin relax completely, his throat ready to take what Taemin had to offer him. It hadn't taken him long to press his member down the top's throat and coat it with searing hot cum. A rumbling groan waved from the bed.

Jongin noticeably swallowed and burst free from Taemin's grasp. He crawled to the north of the bed a little and fell. He rolled on his back and pulled Taemin against him.

'Look, that is how you massage my ego cramps.'

Taemin laughed and snuggled up to him, his nose filled with Jongin's cologne and the scent of _them_.

As the moonlight had made use of the not perfectly drawn curtains, so did the sun. A streak of sunlight had chosen to illuminate the most shameful parts of their bodies. The heat pricked them awake. Jongin stretched as he woke up, flexing nearly every muscle in his body. Taemin purred softly, curling his head into Jongin's neck as he did.

They opened their eyes. To look at each other. Their stares spoke for them. And not just words. Essays, paintings, decors, music. They recounted their time last night. They verified that what they had seen, heard, and _felt_ had been real. But they verified one more thing, more important than their sex last night. _Is it quiet in your head as well? Yes._

And they laughed. Taemin climbed up a little and Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's, as had been his dream every morning. He let his tongue roam the other's mouth and he enjoyed how the naked body of Taemin clung to him within an instant.

Jongin unwrapped his [arms](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ek74tPuXgAcyf53?format=jpg&name=900x900) from Taemin and laid back. 'Hey.'

'Hi.' Taemin whispered in return. He cleared his throat. 'Hi.'

Jongin smiled. 'Last night was… Amazing.'

'It was.'

'And…' Jongin sat up, keeping Taemin on his lap. He wrapped one arm around Taemin's lower back to support him. 'I know how you feel about sex. It's part of something bigger.'

'Oh Jonginnie, I don't want to put any pressure on you! If you don't want to commit…' Taemin already started. He was scared Jongin would now say that one magical night of pleasure, ungodly pleasure, was all there was. He wouldn't want to be his boyfriend. He wouldn't want to be his…

'Do you want to go on a date with me?' Jongin asked.

Taemin paused. 'A… Date?'

'Yes. Because I…' Fuck, this was so awkward. A blush lit his cheeks, rather his entire face, on fire. 'Because I'm really in love with you.'

A single tear dropped from Taemin's eye. He nodded. 'Yes! I'm… I am really in love with you too!'

Jongin's heart burst. It just burst. Burst. Snap. Bam. Boom. Months of pent up loving, fear and passion came flooding out. He pressed his lips on Taemin's, hoping the boy would close his eyes so he wouldn't see how Jongin was also fighting to hold back the tears.

'I was so scared.' Taemin uttered, breathing heavily. He didn't sob or cry, he just had trouble keeping it all under control. 'I thought I would never dare to find out…'

'Me too.' Jongin breathed in return. 'It was so hard as well. You are too kissable.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Shut up.'

'No, you shut up.' Jongin smiled in return.

Taemin laughed and tossed his head back. 'So, not to be a party pooper. I'm out of condoms, you're almost taking me raw and my entire body is sticky from sweat and Nini-tongue. How about a shower, a trip to the pharmacy and then we go for that date?'

'Sounds like the best date ever.'

'Wait… Didn't you have a sex date yesterday?' That still churned in his stomach. Jongin was his!

Jongin blushed. 'Yeah, but… I had already taken out the condom and… Well… My dude down there wasn't feeling it. Not enough Taemi for his taste.' He chuckled. 'So, when I ran out of his apartment, I forgot the condom.'

Taemin laughed. 'You're such a mess. Let's shower.'

Jongin nodded and carried Taemin to the bathroom as the boy clung to his torso, lips in his neck.

It was one giggly trip to the pharmacy. Taemin chuckled as they walked in, as Jongin very quickly wanted to show everyone in the store they were together, so they didn't think Jongin was buying those condoms for some "random fun". 'Who cares?!' Taemin had laughed.

'It's important to me!' Jongin had whined. And thus, they stood together before the condom aisle. They had discussed it under the shower, just a little bit. Jongin would have to get tested, just to be sure. Taemin on the other was as clean as a whistle. And thus, for the time being, they had to use condoms if they were to get it on again.

And thus, Jongin squatted down, as the bigger sizes were usually at the bottom of the shelf. Taemin chuckled and watched him. 'Don't get ribbed ones, I don't like those.'

'I won't… There ain't any room for those ribs when I'm inside your tight ass anyway.'

Taemin laughed and swatted him over the head. 'Shut up.'

Jongin chuckled and picked the ultra-thin ones. 'There we go.'

Taemin peeked over his shoulder and hummed in approval. 'That sounds good to me.' Jongin got up and smirked slightly.

'Oh, does it now?'

'Shut it.' Taemin hummed and took a packet of pills from the shelf. Jongin peeked and saw those were birth control pills. He was glad Taemin was taking it seriously as well. That's what he wanted to show Taemin. In his head, Jongin was struggling with the idea that Taemin thought Jongin only saw him as a sex date, though maybe a more elaborate one at that. He was determined to break that thought, even though - unbeknownst to him - that thought didn't exist.

'Back with Yu… Can I?'

Jongin nodded.

'Back with Yukhei, I thought about getting and IUD, since I suck at pills. Also, because it could help with my period. But when he was about to leave, it seemed a bit of a waste.'

'I get that. Sehun had an IUD too, though he got it removed in the last, let's say, month.' Jongin shrugged. 'Look, I don't mind using condoms for now, so no pressure. I need to get tested anyway.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I must say that it's such a pleasure to always land the best dudes in the world.'

Jongin laughed and pulled Taemin along to the check-out. 'Go on. Let's go on our date.'

The hot summer sun shone down on them. It was a beautiful Saturday, as the blue sky stretched until oblivion. Taemin had smiled as Jongin had taken them to the city's centre. They had had a quick breakfast with coffee at home, but now Jongin treated them to a lunch with fancy teas and luxurious dishes.

Jongin had told Taemin it was a surprise what they'd do today. It was so different to see a Jongin on holiday, Taemin concluded. No longer fancy dress shirts or dress pants. No blazers or waistcoat. No stern looks on his face. Just Jongin. Wearing sleeveless shirts to put the guns on full display. Just Jongin. Wearing tight jeans to put the other gun on full display at times. Sneakers because they were comfy, his hair not styled because it is literally the cutest thing in the world when it was natural and fluffy. It was a lot different, though he was sure Jongin viewed him the same way right now.

And he wasn't wrong. Jongin tried to play it cool as he sipped his tea during one of Taemin's long stories about a book he once read, again with the passion flaring from his eyes and his cheeks rising whenever he laughed or chuckled, but he couldn't believe how smitten he was. Taemin's chestnut hair turned red under the summer sun and Jongin was living for it. He wore tight shorts that showed just enough thigh for Jongin to have troubles in his tight jeans. He wore a shirt with arm holes big enough that Jongin could peek at the chest he slathered with cum last night. A neck and collarbones he couldn't wait to devour again. A hunger inside him hadn't been stilled yet, but Jongin could wait. He waited until he was sure Taemin couldn't get any cuter, any sexier, any lovelier than he already was.

After their lunch in the summer sun, Jongin pulled Taemin along. They strolled through the city gardens, where most couples went to enjoy themselves. Taemin chuckled at the cheesiness of it all, but Jongin ignored it. Afterall, he could see the reflection of the flowers in Taemin's eyes when the boy started on about the myth that led to the name of said flower.

Jongin just loved listening to Taemin. He knew of the boy's teacher aspirations and he could only be jealous of the teenagers who got to listen to this man speak off ancient texts and historic references, of modern literature and literary devices, of mythology and sagas. Also, not to forget, the non-carriers in that class would be treated to probably one of the sexiest teachers in school.

'Hey.'

Jongin's eyes shifted from his lips to Taemin's eyes. 'Hey.'

Taemin kissed him right before a fountain. Their lips parted quickly.

'What did I do to deserve that?' Jongin asked, a playful smile on his lips.

'Nothing. I just keep yapping and I'm sorry…'

'I like it though.' Jongin pulled Taemin closer and kissed him again, deepening their kiss and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. ‘I like you though.’

'Look! It's you! But he's a lot more fit than you are!' Taemin pointed at a brown bear.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm better looking than that bear!' Jongin chuckled and kissed Taemin's ear. 'I'm a lot more fit.'

'Your own fault for telling me that you called yourself a bear in high school.' Taemin laughed. 'You're a cute bear, though. I like it nonetheless, you're my big teddy bear.'

Jongin just felt himself melt away. Taemin was his everything. This boy was more than just his date, his boyfriend or his… Jongin didn't know what came next. But Taemin was what came next. Only overly romantic sappy love story terms came to mind, like soulmate. But it was Taemin. His Taemin.

'I am.' He confessed.

Taemin chuckled. 'You can point out which animal I am as well.'

'It'll be tough finding out which is the cutest animal.' Jongin hummed, playfully.

'Oh, shut up.' Taemin laughed. 'Just pick one and hope I don't get offended.'

Jongin laughed and pulled him along, to the wolves’ exhibit. They strolled around the North America part of the zoo. They looked at the bears, the wolves, the raccoons, cougars, and bison. Jongin enjoyed the occasional lecture on the use of various animals, the wolf in particular, in literature. And after his lecture, he paid Taemin to the sloppiest kisses he had to offer. He felt the boy heat up against his body, his body emerging from his arms with a blush everywhere.

Both of them just had the same feeling, though they didn't talk about it. It was a feeling of belonging, of _it_ being right, of it being quiet in their heart, even though it thundered with love. It was a feeling that was encompassed with the word _finally._ It finally felt like they belonged. It finally felt right. It finally was quiet in their heart. It finally thundered. It finally felt like lightning through their lips.

Taemin bought them ice cream after he had dismissed Jongin's, kinda traditional, protests of the non-carrier paying for them. 'I didn't know you were that traditional.'

Jongin had blushed. 'I'm not, I just… I just wanna show my Taemi to a good time.'

Taemin had smirked, to lean in and whisper. 'You don't need to pay for that.' A single kiss and nibble on his earlobe. Jongin felt his jeans get tighter and nodded.

Licking their ice cream cones, they continued their world travels through the zoo. They went from South America to Africa, to Europe, to Australia to end in Asia.

'I found you!' Jongin exclaimed, his lips covered with ice cream.

Taemin looked up from his final nibbles - he had chocolate flavoured ice cream, so he was FAST - and looked around. 'Where?'

'Do you see that tiny red panda?'

And Taemin smiled. 'Okay, I won't get offended by that.'

Taemin blushed as Jongin pulled him along the window in his living room. The dark sky was illuminated by the city, the moon and the stars. So many stars. Though not as many as in Taemin’s eyes or Jongin’s smile. ‘You want to what?’

‘Dance with you.’

Taemin chuckled awkwardly. ‘Look, I know you like dancing. I memorised your profile, but I don’t really…’

Jongin hummed and caught Taemin in his arms. ‘I’ll lead. Don’t worry, okay? Just follow.’

Taemin bit his lip, and nodded. ‘Okay. But if I step on your feet, you’re not allowed to hold it against me!’

Jongin chuckled. ‘I won’t. I just want to end this date with you the right way.’

Taemin shook his head, but smiled. ‘You say that, but I don’t think you know that I’m a reader, not a dancer.’

Jongin hummed. ‘Maybe.’ He took out his phone, connected to the sound installation in his living room. He loaded up his favourite song. He doubted. He always danced to this with Sehun. He saw Taemin look at him in confusion.

And then it hit him. He opened up YouTube and looked for the soundtrack to _Zelophobia_ , the first drama they had watched together, and found the soundtrack that played when the couple in it had finally admitted to their feelings. Taemin chuckled and nodded.

And they danced. As tiny lights in the city tried to light a dark sky, and as the skyscrapers reflected the bright moonlight, Jongin and Taemin could just look at each other. As they had wished to do for ages. They were silent, but once again their eyes did the talking. Their skins mumbled. Their feet discussed. Their fingers remarked. They were lost to the night, but on the right path at the same time.

The song had come to an end, and autoplay was on their side tonight. A new song rolled by, and they continued. Not that they had even stopped to begin with. The question was if either of them had noticed that the song ended. The answer was that they had not.

Taemin leaned in. He kissed Jongin and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their dance had diminished to a slow dance. Jongin placed his hands on Taemin’s waist and back, kissing him back. No matter what anyone said, Taemin’s beauty was unrivalled. Even the moon and the stars were no match.

Jongin's holiday was overwhelmed with Taemin. He saw the boy every day, all day. And he loved it. He craved it. When he closed his eyes at night, he missed the sight of Taemin. When he fell asleep, he missed the sound of Taemin's voice. Taemin felt similarly. He couldn't help but cling to Jongin. He was scared to lose him. Scared it was just a dream. Just a moment. Just a mirage.

But it wasn't. It most assuredly wasn't.

Sweaty and panting, Jongin rolled off Taemin. His test results had come back: he was clean. And thus, he had made good use of the opportunity to paint Taemin's insides a creamy white. He fell into the sheets, onto his pillow, and immediately rolled back to Taemin. He kissed his cheek, his ear, his neck, his hair. 'That was amazing.'

'It was.' Taemin moaned, enjoying the feeling of Jongin leaking from his bottom, let alone the kisses he was treated to. Jongin slightly mounted him, a quickly waning erection being pressed against him once again. The elder didn't even care his rested his knee, pulled up against Taemin's body, in the residues of Taemin's climax. He turned his head and met Jongin's lips.

It was the last day of their holiday together. Tomorrow, Jongin would go back to work. And Taemin had a mission. He wouldn't let Jongin go back a single man.

'So…' Taemin said. 'My parents called the other day.'

Jongin purred in Taemin's ear. 'Oh?'

'Yeah.' Taemin turned on his side, pressing his front against Jongin's. 'We talked a lot about things. Like you.'

Jongin smiled. 'I see. What did they say?'

'They chuckled a little when I told them about our cuddle buddy arrangement. They were happy it changed.'

Jongin laughed. 'We were silly and dumb.'

'Maybe. They're just glad I found another boyfriend.'

Jongin halted. He wondered if Taemin misspoke. His heart was ready to be crushed with Taemin's incoming hypercorrection of himself. That the boy would use literary devices to taunt him, wasn't new. But Taemin's didn't say anything. He just looked at Jongin expectantly.

And thus, Jongin couldn't help but let a big smile be plastered on his face. He pressed his lips on Taemin's and enjoyed the feeling of their tongues dancing. He broke free and laughed. 'I should call mine too, so I can tell them about my new boyfriend.'

Taemin shivered at the sound of Jongin calling him his boyfriend. Jongin noticed and kissed him again. 'Do you need me to heat you up again?'

'Maybe.'

Jongin plunged himself back in, as the word _boyfriend_ had ushered new life into his lower zones. 'But this is the last round! I need to work tomorrow.'

'You said that two rounds ago as well.'

'You make me a weak man.' Jongin kissed him and Taemin kissed back. _Finally_.


	6. 6/5

Times fly. They always do. When happiness strikes you, time flies like the wind. The world seems to burst through the seams of what's possible. And as the time flew, things changed. Though some things were the bedrock of humanity and wouldn't differ five years from now. Like this.

Jongin plunged into Taemin at night. He growled in his ear as the love of his life whined his name into the darkness. 'Fuck, Jongin, yes…'

He felt the curves of Taemin's bottom against his hips, the heat of the back of his knees in his elbows. His hips started to move, plunging his phallus deeper before he retreated. He nibbled on Taemin's ear. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you so much more.'

'I love you the most though.'

'I love you the mostest mostest.'

'That's not a word!'

'I needed to invent a word to explain how much more I love you.'

Jongin laughed, huskily as his trachea roughed up due to the passion in his blood. He pressed in deep, to hear Taemin's loud whine in his ear. One hand clawed into his back. One hand combed through his hair, pulling at the brown strands. Jongin let out a soft groan when Taemin's lips found his ear. 'Taemi…'

Taemin knew all of Jongin's weaknesses and Jongin craved for Taemin to use them. He loved feeling Taemin's nails in his back, he loved it when Taemin pulled on his hair, when he bit his ear, his shoulders. And to repay him, Jongin knew all of Taemin's deepest desires. He knew how Taemin didn't mind the spice in their sex life. How Taemin loved to have it deep, and fast, and rough sometimes. And Jongin could offer him that in spades. Jongin's hips snapped back and forth, driving himself deep into Taemin's tight insides.

Taemin groaned in Jongin's ear, nibbling on his auricle. 'Give it to me, Nini…'

Jongin was ready to burst at Taemin's wanton-slicked words. No matter how many years had gone by since that one faithful summer night, where it had finally happened, Taemin was too much for him. He couldn't with this boy. This boy was his world, his destiny, his afterlife. Taemin was his.

He felt Taemin's member leak between them, as it was pressed against his abs in this position. Taemin always started to leak when Jongin pressured his prostate. And Jongin would lap it up later. He'd leave his Taeminnie clean, just like always.

'I'm close, Taemi…'

'Me too…' Taemin mewled in his ear. He knew the little things that Jongin liked during the foreplay and during after play. He knew that Jongin loved rimming him and that he couldn't handle handjobs, especially because Taemin kinda needed two hands. He knew Jongin couldn't help but grow hard again from getting sucked off after his orgasm. Their games in bed always ended up with two winners. And their games would go on for a while, usually. They were both young, though Jongin was 29 by now. In the weekend, Jongin could last for hours. On a weekday, after work, one round was enough. But that was fine as well since they both had work in the morning.

Taemin felt Jongin's rough orgasm inside him. A roaring groan resounded through the bedroom of Jongin's, also known as their, apartment. He felt the boy's leg's cramp, his toes clawing at the sheets as his legs spasmed between stretching and contracting. His hips bucked violently, his member pulsing and throbbing just as harshly. Jongin's face turned, his lips found Taemin's neck and he left bites on his collarbone. He nibbled as his hips rode out the orgasm inside his boyfriend.

Taemin couldn't stop himself from relishing in the sinful bliss of Jongin's hot cum inside him. He felt it sloshing everywhere, especially with Jongin still rocking through it. The loving bites in his neck pushed him over the edge. Taemin came all over himself and Jongin, his sperm spurting powerfully and both soiling his own tummy as Jongin's abs.

Jongin stopped his little bites and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'That was a lot from you as well.'

'Well, you were fucking good tonight.'

'You say that every night though.' Jongin smirked.

'And yet you never cease to amaze me.' Taemin chuckled.

Jongin licked his lips and sat up, pulling out carefully. He started by rimming Taemin, eating out all the semen he had left inside his tight boyfriend. Taemin's hands went through Jongin's hair, fully enjoying the treatment of Jongin's hot tongue in his bottom. He let out low purrs, a thing he knew Jongin loved to hear.

Jongin, his chin a dripping mess of semen, saliva and slick, beamed obscene eyes up at this boyfriend, who looked down on him slightly. He slurped and shook himself loose. He moved on to the boy's tummy and chest, licking those clean as well. He scooped up the semen residing on his own abs as well, licking his fingers clean along with Taemin's skin. He smirked. 'All done.'

Taemin crept up a little, resting his back against the headboard. 'Get over here with your…'

Jongin jumped onto his feet, finding balance in the mattress (he and Taemin had bought a new bed after Jongin had broken it one night) and pressed his member into Taemin's mouth. He was slightly flaccid right now, but that wouldn't last long. He groaned, resting his palms against the wall and tossed his head back.

Taemin loved Jongin's taste. He couldn't help it. He just did. He felt the boy go down his throat and he sucked roughly. His cheeks closed in; his lips sealed around the shaft. His laid his hand on Jongin's butt, a privilege exclusively extended to him (not even to Sehun, back in the day), and pressed Jongin in deeper.

Jongin let go of a roar. 'Fuck, Taemi, suck me dry…'

Taemin gagged and let Jongin spring back a little. His tongue swirled around him, barely, and he let the suction of his mouth work its wonders again. Jongin always leaked so much after he was done. Taemin's tongue found the little slit at the very tip of his penis and teased it, to Jongin's intense pleasure.

Taemin pushed him out and nibbled on the side of the, again fully erect, phallus. He left little nibbles on the shaft, kisses of love and lust. Some licks from base to tip. Taemin rolled skin a little, enjoying the sight of Jongin's manhood so close to his face. He could see every little detail, all the details he felt so deep inside him. 'He's clean.'

Jongin crashed down on him, to devour his tongue. 'Fucking God, I love you so much.'

Taemin pulled Jongin, still half asleep, along to the shower. 'We stink so much.'

'It's called sex smell. And I love it.' Jongin yawned. He patted Taemin's behind and kissed his cheek. 'Gotta shave first.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Taemin hummed. He turned on the shower to let it heat up. Taemin needed more time anyway; he usually washed his hair while Jongin shaved. Then Jongin would join him, to wash his body and give him endless kisses.

He ran to the kitchen, in the nude, and prepared their coffees. Jongin walked in, his jaw, cheeks and chin covered in white shaving foam. 'Shall I take you out for dinner tonight?'

'Hmm?' Taemin turned, eyeing up his nude boyfriend. 'What's the occasion?'

'Nothing. Just wanna treat you.' Jongin smiled. 'Also, I got an official meeting at work today and maybe I've already heard that they wanna promote me and give me a raise.'

Taemin laughed. 'I'd love to.'

Jongin smirked victoriously and walked back to the bathroom. Taemin followed his quickly as the coffeemaker behind him did his work. He jumped under the shower and started to wash his hair. He heard Jongin sing his love for Taemin as he shaved himself and Taemin shook his head, starting a duet as he sang about his love for Jongin.

Jongin joined him, done shaving, and kissed him. 'I knew you loved me too.' He took over from Taemin, washing his boyfriend delicately. He enjoyed these moments immensely. His hands soaped up and Taemin allowing him to explore every nook and cranny of his body with his hands, gliding smoothly to wash him. It were moments like these that he really realised that he loved him so much. How much his heart ached when Taemin wasn't at his side. Though, he was never vocal about that. Taemin knew though, as their eyes had conversations of their own. 'Today you start that new class, right?'

'Yeah. European Literature. I already sent the kiddos some reading work. It's not a mandatory class, so I only get motivated kids, I hope.'

Jongin hummed. 'Let me know how it goes, okay. I don't mind spending a summer touring through Italy, France, Germany and Austria again.'

Taemin hummed. 'Me neither. I'll let you know, but I'm sure it's fine.'

'Most popular teacher in school.'

'Stop iiiiit!'

'Made it to the yearbook. Section? Hottest teacher.'

'Shuuuuut up!' Taemin kissed him to silence him. 'Just be glad you're fucking the hottest teacher.'

'Oh I am.' Jongin purred as Taemin started to wash him, starting with soaping him up. Taemin's hands reached everywhere and everything and Jongin just tossed his head back in happiness. This was one of the reasons Taemin was allowed everywhere, contrary to others. Taemin was just too good. When Taemin's hands, all soaped up, reached between his buttocks, he didn't even bat an eye. Because it was his Taeminnie. He didn't even make a perverted comment when Taemin washed his member, with great attention to detail. Because, and Jongin couldn't think about this enough, it was _his_ Taemi.

Taemin started to wash his hair. Jongin just went along with it, purring as he received a scalp massage from Taemin. He felt the boy rinse his hair and, when they were done, he opened his eyes again. And they kissed. They seemed to kiss endlessly under the shower. Jongin pulled Taemin up, wrapping his legs around his waist and putting his hands under Taemin's butt to support him.

'I miss you already.' Taemin whispered.

'Me too.' Jongin kissed his nose.

Minutes later, as Taemin blow-dried his hair, Jongin prepared their breakfast with two bowls of yoghurt and cereal. Two apples along with their juice and coffee. Jongin had already dressed himself, typically [well-dressed](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUqrD5tUMAALYR8.jpg). And he chuckled when he heard Taemin walk out of the bathroom in search of his clothes. Jongin had had to compromise with Taemin. One half of the walk-in closet was now Taemin's. He didn't mind, some suits were old anyway. He watched as Taemin walked in. Some black jeans, a pristine white dress shirt and… 'Is that one of my waistcoats?'

Taemin hummed and nodded. 'One of the older ones. Others are too big on me.'

Jongin could already feel himself get excited down there. He decided to not engage now. 'It looks really good on you.'

Taemin smiled sweetly. 'Thanks.'

Later, Jongin smiled as Taemin left the car. He still felt the intense burn of Taemin's lips upon his. He watched as Taemin took his bag from the boot and walked towards the door of the high school he worked at. He turned to wave one last time and Jongin sighed. 'I miss you already.' He drove to work.

Jongin sat on the hood of his car as he awaited Taemin's arrival. They had considered buying a car for Taemin, but since his school was on the route for Jongin's work at the bank, they had decided against it for now. Later, when they'd start a family, it would be wise to have a second car. But then again, they'd wanna move to a new place too.

It was odd, Jongin concluded. When he had talked with Sehun about families, with the boy's clear ambitions well-known to both, he had always felt uneasy. As if he was held by his throat. But when Taemin casually started about what came next, Jongin felt a clear sense of calmness land in his mind and heart. And thus, talking about buying a home for their family, a second car, a dog, it was all normal.

Though they had both decided to wait a long while. They weren't in a hurry and Jongin liked that. He felt more ready now. Taemin had made clear that he didn't spend all those years studying for nothing and that he wanted to have a good career, which Jongin could do nothing but support him in.

A text. _I'm hurrying, but kiddos got questions. Give me ten minutes_.

Inside the building, Taemin tried to neatly arrange his books on his desk, ready to put them in his cabinet, while listening to the questions of his pupils. Oddly enough, it were always the non-carriers who stayed after class to ask questions. Taemin hummed as one of them did ask an insightful question.

'That's an interesting question. I'm on a bit of a time limit here, otherwise I would answer you in full detail. So, I'll give you the speedy answer.' And he continued to answer, still taking longer and with more detail than he intended. The pupils, all 18-year-old seniors, watched him talk and Taemin was sure the word _swooned_ would be more apt.

'Does that answer your question?'

'Yes, mister Lee. Also, doesn't that translate very interestingly to Confucius' idea of…' One of them started.

Taemin politely interrupted him. 'I want to do nothing more with my time than discuss the works of Confucius with you and their modern-day relevance in literature, but that would take me literally centuries.' He chuckled. 'Can we save this for another time?'

The four boys nodded, happy there would be a next time they could all drool over their teacher. They got up, packed their bags, and walked out, all having politely bowed and thanking _Mister Lee_ for his time. Taemin watched them leave and shook his head. 'Confucius, my ass. You just wanna drool.'

He quickly gathered his things and ran out the door, heading straight for the exit. He walked out and found Jongin at his car. He hugged him and kissed him quickly. 'Hey, sorry you had to wait for me.'

'No problem.' Jongin smiled. 'How were your classes? Did your European Literature class go well?'

'Yes!' Taemin headed for the passenger side, as Jongin headed for his driver side. 'You're never gonna guess what happened.'

'A student proposed.'

'Worse.'

'One of them called you "daddy".' Jongin smirked. 'Like you call me in bed.' His hand slipped up Taemin’s thigh.

'Worse! And I don't do that. Often.'

Jongin giggled. 'Just tell me.'

'The European Literature class? Almost only non-carriers.'

Jongin burst out laughing. 'Oh, you got them so whipped.' He wiped away some tears. 'What now?'

'Well, they're my class now and I gotta teach them. But I'm sure they're just looking at my ass all the time.'

'I mean, fair enough.' Jongin smirked. He poked Taemin’s thigh, aiming for his butt.

'Stop it! It's kinda embarrassing.'

'Well, you can't help it though. You're just one sexy dude.' Jongin shrugged. 'And hey, as long as they behave and get good grades, who's complaining?'

'True… They do really pay attention and seem interested too. I mean, they all read the reading work I gave them.'

'That's good.' Jongin smiled and squeezed Taemin’s thigh. He started the car and drove off.

'Oh! How did your meeting go? Did you get the…'

'Yep!'

'I'm so proud of you!' Taemin reached over and kissed his cheek. 'Ah, I'm so glad. You deserve it 100%.'

'Thank you.' Jongin smiled. 'They were really satisfied with my results. Apparently, they held a survey under my departments, and my guys all said I was doing very well.'

'A good boss.'

'Indeed.' Jongin beamed his happiest smile. 'So, dinner is on me.'

'As if you'd let it be a dinner on me for a change.'

'Look, I have one clear purpose in life and that's spoiling my favourite boy. Just let me.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yeah, yeah.'

\---

A few months ago, Taemin had looked Jongin in the eyes very clearly, a familiar determined flare visible in them. 'I'm gonna make a doctor's appointment.'

Jongin had halted his food on its travel from his plate to his mouth, dropping some noodles. 'Okay? Is something wrong?'

'I'm gonna have the IUD removed.'

'Okay.'

'And not because I wanna get pregnant immediately, but… I want to have the control over it myself. I think I'm ready.'

Jongin smiled. 'I think so too. Let me know when you make the appointment. You can have the car that day.'

And now, as Taemin turned 28 in the summer, he had announced it at the start of July. 'I stopped the pill.'

Jongin had hummed and kissed him. 'Okay. I'm really gonna try to knock you up real good. Like you're gonna be flooded with jizz.'

'Like usual then.'

Jongin laughed. 'Yeah. But now I got an new excuse. Previously I was in a fight with an IUD. Now I gotta get you preggers.'

Taemin chuckled and snuggled up to Jongin on the couch. 'My periods will come back too unless you get me preggers instantly.'

'I'll get the cuddles ready for deployment.' Jongin smiled and wrapped his arm around Taemin.

Taemin's birthday came up. It would take place on a fine 18th of July, a hot summer day in the holiday. Taemin was living the great teacher life and had the summer off. Jongin's official holiday started at the start of August, but he had been allowed one extra day off on the 18th. And thus, at midnight, as the date changed from 17 to 18, Jongin pulled Taemin along to the bedroom. 'I'm gonna make you pregnant.'

Taemin laughed. 'You don't know that.'

'I do.' Jongin said and looked at him, all seriousness in his eyes. 'I do.'

Taemin fell silent and nodded. Together with Jongin he crawled onto the bed and he felt the elder pluck away at his clothes. 'Nini…'

'We're gonna make the cutest children.' Jongin said as he pecked at Taemin's jaw. 'I know it.' He felt his heart roar at the idea of having kids with Taemin. His body was on fire. He couldn't wait to shed his clothes. Not because he wanted to have sex - well, he did - with Taemin, but because he couldn't stand the layers of fabric between their bodies. Nothing could keep him from making love with his boyfriend.

Taemin pulled off Jongin's shirt. 'Let me see those titties.'

Jongin laughed and sat up, his legs spread across Taemin's waist. He flexed his biceps and bounced his pecs. Taemin laughed and heaved himself up. He pressed his face between the two pecs and kissed both of them, but also playfully motorboating. Jongin laughed and wrapped his arms around his head, keeping him in place. 'You love the tiddies so much? Here then! Caught!'

He heard a satisfied purr from Taemin. The boy's arms wrapped around his waist, his hands disappearing in Jongin's sweatpants at the back. Jongin chuckled as Taemin's hands cupped his buttocks and he felt Taemin move very slightly, heading for the left nipple.

He closed his eyes as he felt Taemin's lips close around his nipple. Jongin went through his hair. 'Fuck, Taemi, ain't nothing coming out of my tiddies.'

'Can't hurt to try.' Taemin mumbled, muffled by Jongin's chest. He pinched his butt and Jongin gave a soft yelp.

'Taemiiiii! No pinching!'

Taemin chuckled and sucked a lil rougher, resulting in more whines from Jongin. Jongin soon took over from him, releasing him from captivity and pushing him back down on the mattress. He took off Taemin's shirt and let his hands glide down the boy's smooth tummy. His fingers hooked around the elastic of his sweatshorts and, as he got up from Taemin's lap, he pulled them down, along with the boy's thong. Taemin's erection sprung forth and Jongin took hold of him, kneeling between Taemin's legs. 'I wanna play with my buddy as well…'

Taemin moaned as Jongin licked him from the base of his member, right where the skin went from penis to sack, to the very tip. He nibbled on the shaft, playfully making sure that Taemin enjoyed every second of their sinful displays. Jongin took the boy's member in his mouth and sank down. He sucked, and gagged, and let his saliva drip down the erection sloppily. He shot teasing eyes at Taemin, who had trouble not pulling Jongin onto the bed and ride him to his climax instantly.

Jongin popped off his member and licked his puffy lips clean of his saliva. 'I wanna have fun with my big birthday boy…'

'Fuck… Nini…' Taemin groaned as Jongin dove down on him again, feeling himself enter Jongin's searing hot throat. 'I want…'

'What does my big birthday boy want?' Jongin's voice, honeyed with lust, was muffled by dick. He stared at Taemin, his eyes being so sinful that he felt the pulsing in Taemin's phallus intensify.

'I want you to rim me…' Taemin groaned and tried to spread his legs more. Jongin let Taemin's erection fall from his mouth and let his hands slide down Taemin's thighs. He kissed the boy's inner thighs and purred loudly. 'God, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Taemin mewled, relishing in the kisses he got from Jongin. Taemin was used to Jongin's body worshipping; he was used to Jongin treating him like a god. Tonight was different. It felt all just a bit more loving. Jongin's lips left burns on his thighs.

'Are you ready, Taemi?'

'Yeah…'

Some flexing from his biceps and he smoothly lifted Taemin's legs up in the air, pressed them down and folded Taemin in two, revealing his entrance to the world. 'There we are.' He smirked and pressed a single kiss on it. 'I hope you're ready because this boy is gonna get jizzed up.'

Taemin chuckled, raspy and huskily. 'Just shut it and eat me out.'

'Yes, sir!' Jongin dove down and pressed his lips on the boy's entrance. His tongue pierced the ring and he felt how his lips, cheeks and chin were already soaked with Taemin's own wetness. He patted Taemin's thighs - code for Taemin's needed support - and when he felt Taemin's hands on his own, there was a tiny caress before he let his hands slide to his butt.

He spread the cheeks further, allowing his tongue to dive in deeper. His fingers crawled to the centre, teasing the rim of Taemin's entrance. Obscenely loud slurps filled the room, drowning out Taemin's tiny mewls for more. For more of his fiery tongue, hot lips, teasing fingers.

Taemin changed the position of his legs slightly, bringing his knees closer together. He now just needed his left hand to keep them in check, so his right hand got to treat Jongin's hair to some much-needed action. Jongin couldn't help but purr when he felt Taemin comb through his hair, press his face more closely onto his bottom, chant his name in a plea for more. For more and something different. 'Jongin, I wanna…'

Jongin shot up and lost his sweatpants – commando, as always at home - and jerked at his foreskin for a second. 'I'm ready.'

Taemin chuckled and spread his arms, inviting Jongin down onto him. 'Can we do it like this?'

'Everything for you.' Jongin crawled back onto the bed and draped himself onto Taemin. He hadn't put himself in yet. Now he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend. Taemin's arms locked around him, their lips met up, their tongues greeted each other, and they kissed.

Lines of hot saliva dripped down Taemin's cheeks. Jongin's hands, free since he supported himself on his elbows, went through his hair. Taemin's legs closed around Jongin's muscular waist, their members pressed together in their throbbing want. Jongin pressed his forehead on Taemin's, pecked his nose, and smile. 'Taeminnie… I want you to know something.'

Taemin hummed, pecked a kiss back on Jongin's nose, and nodded. 'Tell me.'

'Us having a baby, it makes me really happy.'

'Me too.' Taemin smiled. 'It's gonna happen nine months from now though if we gotta believe you.'

'Oh, you can.' Jongin chuckled. 'When this little dude is older and counts back to when he was conceived, he's gonna know it was your birthday.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Let's make that happen then.'

Jongin smirked. 'I'm gonna knock you up.'

'The Ultimate Tummy Massage. Gonna fix my cramps for nine months.'

Jongin laughed and pressed his member inside. In unison, they gave a loud moan. Jongin felt the scorch marks on his member, while Taemin felt the blissful stretch of his entrance as Jongin hadn't shrunk in all those years. To the contrary in fact, Taemin suspected. Jongin slid in deep and groaned as he was sure he couldn't get any deeper now. 'Oh, Taemi, fuck… Why are you so hot?'

'Your fault.' Taemin had his eyes closed, trying to turn all his attention to Jongin's thick member inside him. 'Nini, fast… Deep… I wanna feel you for days.'

Jongin's hips started to move, slow at first but quickly speeding up to a rough tempo with snapping hips and lewd moans from his boyfriend. He felt his sack slap against Taemin's behind, and he groaned in the boy's ear as he drove in deep. Taemin clenched around him, trying to heighten the pleasure coming from the tall phallus pounding into him. No matter how insane he drove Jongin.

Nails found Jongin's back and they dug deep. 'Oh Jongin, make me fucking pregnant… Oh God, yes, deeper…'

Jongin licked at Taemin's neck, his jawline, and his chin. He couldn't manage love bites right now, his hips were snapping to fast, his body moved too much at his motions. Jongin felt a wetness between them as Taemin clenched again, a lewd whine coming from the boy next to him. Jongin paused a second. 'Wait, did you just cum?'

'… Yes.' Taemin blushed.

This didn't happen often to them. They were usually pretty in sync about their orgasms. Jongin smirked. 'Who knew you were so into getting pregnant?'

Taemin laughed. 'Oh, shut up. Are you anywhere close or was I way off?'

'Nah, I'm close.' Jongin smirked as he rocked his hips. 'Especially when I get to see the mess you've made of yourself.' Long streaks of cum were splattered across Taemin's paradisical tummy. Jongin scooped a little up and licked it from his finger. 'Fuck, you taste so good.' He hovered over Taemin again, his lips on the boy's cheek. 'Taemi… You know what… Fuck…'

Taemin's lips found his earlobe, his fingers grasped at his hair and his nails drew white lines in tanned skin across Jongin's back. He gave soft nibbles, Jongin's pace slowly down as he revelled in the sensation of Taemin's teeth on his earlobe. He felt the hot breath of Taemin roll down his neck. Soft pants in his ear, lewd words and obscene desires, and the teeth on his auricle now.

Jongin came. And his body knew it. As if they were back all those six years ago, when his body had decided it was time to make a move. Tonight, his body decided that it was time to have a baby. His orgasm almost physically hurt, so much sperm was being ushered out of his member. Spurt after spurt, streak after streak, stream after stream of cum was being pumped into Taemin's insides, into his uterus, all the way up to his ovaries. He roared in Taemin's ear as his legs spasmed. He groaned as his hips bucked roughly.

It took a while, but he calmed down. His body calmed down. He had literal tears in his eyes, and he turned his head to Taemin. 'Holy fuck.'

Taemin laughed. 'You weren't lying.'

'I never do.' He pumped his member. 'So, I guess it can't hurt to do this again, like right now. You know, to make sure.'

Taemin smirked. 'You read my mind.'

Taemin didn't get his period a few weeks later. They were worried, but hopefully worried. Jongin paced around the room as Taemin sat on the toilet in the bathroom awaiting the result. Taemin's heart maintained a solid 200 beats per minute as he waited for the test in his hand to analyse his pee. He didn't know what to think.

On one side, he desired to be hopeful. Having a baby with Jongin would be a dream come true. Having something that was both of them. That showed how much they had become one of the last six years. He knew that Jongin wanted it too. He felt it when Jongin touched him. He saw in Jongin's eyes when he smiled. He heard it in Jongin's voice when he talked. He knew.

But, on the other side, he was ripe for disappointment. After the IUD, his period had been different. A bit irregular, flow coming at the end, a lot of cramps or no cramps at all. It had been weird. But now, as they'd barged into the middle of August, right before Taemin had to go back to school and Jongin had to go back to work, Taemin had been late for two weeks. He would be crushed if their long night (and day) on his birthday hadn't led to…

The screen changed.

Jongin heard Taemin get up. He stopped his pacing. He felt his back pocket, making sure _it_ was there. He looked at his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be father of their own child. He tried to gauge the face Taemin made, but he had his typical teacher poker face on. God, he hated that poker face. How could such a heavenly being conjure such a demonic poker face?

'Here.' Taemin passed the test to Jongin, along with the instructions.

Shaking hands, Jongin accepted and looked carefully. 'We… We're pregnant.'

Tears broke through the poker face. 'Yeah.'

Jongin ran towards Taemin and fell on his knees. He hugged Taemin's tummy, pressing endless kisses upon it. 'I knew it. I fucking knew it.' He kept peppering kisses, trails of tear staining his cheeks. 'Fuck, my heart hurts.'

Taemin was sobbing too, his hands going through Jongin's hair. 'Mine too…'

'Fuck, we need to make a doctor's appointment. And we need to call your parents. And mine. And your school. We need to reserve a spot at the day care centre. And we need to buy you clothes. And…' Jongin's mind short-circuited for a moment. 'No. First, this.'

He reached in his back pocket and took out a ring. 'Taemi, will you marry me?'

A pause in the world. It stopped spinning. Time halted. Cars outside fell silent. The instructions of the test, that had been dropped a moment ago in favour of a ring, just hung in the air, waiting for gravity to start its everlasting pull again. The only thing that moved were the tears on their cheeks. The twinkles of happiness in their eyes. The rough beating of their hearts. The growth of _their_ baby.

'What the fuck is this question?! Do you want to make me cry even more?! Of course, I want to!' Taemin fell on his knees and kissed Jongin. 'Yes, I want to marry you.'

Jongin laughed through his tears and pressed his forehead against Taemin's. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you more though.'

'Not this again. I win anyway!'

Their wedding had been small. No giant crowds, no endless rituals, no endless speeches. Just their family and close friends, in a little chapel. Taemin had picked the chapel, since it was where one of his favourite books had started. It was even named after it. Jongin's best man had chuckled endlessly when he had heard it.

'You're such a literature nerd.' Yukhei had chuckled. Jongin had joined in.

'Shut it!' Minho had snapped. 'Don't you insult my babe like that.'

'Minho.' Taemin had sighed. 'I'm literally marrying another dude. Not the time.'

'Worth a shot.' Minho had shrugged.

The four of them stood at the altar as the pastor spoke of their love. Taemin's tummy showed. They had made some very strategic moves. Taemin got married a few weeks before his leave started, so their honeymoon leave flowed over into his pregnancy leave.

It had also meant that shopping for a tux had been impossible for Taemin. They had contemplated on what to do, all of Taemin's friend offering ideas. Minho had been the one with the best idea. 'Why not take a variant on the tux?'

And thus, Taemin wore what was basically a wide shirt, but bound together right over his tummy. A blazer on his shoulders, some dress pants (made for pregnant men). His suggestion had earned Minho the honour of being Taemin's best man. Jongin, on the other hand, had gone a different route.

Yukhei had chuckled at his ex's fiancé’s request. 'Are you sure you want me to be your best man?'

'It needs to be OUR best man.' Jongin had said. 'And you are the best man we can think of right now.'

'Well, I'm honoured. I would have to talk to my boss, but if he's in, I'm in. Can Yongqin come too?'

'Of course!'

Taemin and Jongin had to turn towards one another. Jongin had to hold back and not put his hands on Taemin's beautiful tummy. He still couldn't believe how in love he was. Taemin noticed it in his eyes and took his hand, putting it on his round belly. Yukhei giggled. Minho smiled.

When prompted, they spoke.

'I do.'

'I do.'

The pastor spoke again and directed Jongin’s lips to Taemin’s. And it took Jongin everything in his sanity to not devour Taemin right there at the altar. Save that for tonight.

Taemin had to go back to school for one tiny day. Not even a day. He just had to pop by, drop off some books and take some books with him. But some books, turned out to be a pretty heavy box. Too heavy for this pregnant boy. 'Niniiiiiii, could you maybe…'

Jongin kissed his cheek. 'Yeah.'

And thus, Jongin carried the box as he followed Taemin into school. Taemin knew many of the students, and many of them knew Taemin. Don't forget, he had been their teacher for the majority of the year, so most of his kids currently had the same classes from substitute teachers and temporary teachers. So many eyes turned when they noticed Taemin walk by their class.

They had doted on him so much when he had announced his was pregnant. All the non-carriers had dreamed away at the thought that Mister Lee had had sex and HOW MUST THAT HAVE BEEN?! And the carriers had found it incredibly cute, asking if they MAYBE could feel the tummy and did he kick already and when would he leave them and did they know a name yet?

An avalanche of chocolate had found its way to Taemin's desk on his last day, as almost every student had come by to give a tiny gift. Also, ex-students, who had already graduated or didn't take his classes anymore, had come by to congratulate him and give gifts. Taemin had felt so appreciated.

Taemin and Jongin had wanted to tease them a little today. So Jongin had decided to take the first few hours on his workday off to help Taemin around. He had already dressed for work though. And thus [Kim Jongin](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1e57f9e84b1ad9fbe9f52e827f3b1784/33b18644c60ddee8-6b/s1280x1920/5c2c86d4b1af6ee41fe8886ebbf441ea93d69f30.jpg) strutted through the hallways like he had just stepped out of his Tinder profile. And as the non-carriers drooled at Taemin, the carriers gawked at Jongin.

Taemin quickly put the books back in the bookcase he got them from, stealing the other books from it to put back in the box. Jongin helped him by unloading and packing up. Any students who walked by had to stop for a tiny moment to look at the hottest couple in school.

A final sigh. 'I'm actually gonna miss it.'

Jongin looked around. 'This is your classroom, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Looks like yours.' He chuckled at the posters with poetry on the walls, excerpts from ancient literature, posters with the likenesses of mythological creatures. 'I would miss it too.'

Taemin sat down on the desk, tired from the walk and the books. 'It's odd. I kinda looked forward to my leave, but now…'

Jongin kissed him. He cupped his cheeks, went through his hair, held his tummy. 'I get it.'

Taemin smiled and enjoyed the smell of Jongin's cologne. 'I'll miss you today.'

'I'll miss you too.'

'I'll get so fucking bored at home.'

'Maybe you can write little stories for kiddos. Our lil champ would like that, I'm sure. Make him such a big literature nerd as you are.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Sounds fun. Lucas would like that.'

They had settled on the name Lucas. They didn't have a reason to pick that name. But they still had picked it. They liked it. It made them think of someone, but they couldn't determine who.

Jongin kissed him again, carefully.

'What's with you and the grandpa kisses?' Taemin chuckled.

'Look, I can't go full on make out session here, we're at your school! What would the kids think?!'

'They'd be jealous.'

'Of whom?'

'Depends on who you ask.' Taemin smirked and Jongin laughed. Taemin pulled him in for what was most certainly not a grandpa kiss.

One week left and Jongin would get his leave as well. Two weeks left and Taemin was due for a Lucas getting pooped out. Taemin purred when he felt the boy snuggle up to him, his member reclaiming its rightful place between Taemin's buns. Jongin curled an arm around Taemin, resting it on Taemin's tummy. 'Good night.'

'Good night.'

And then, Jongin started to stroke Taemin's tummy. Taemin didn't mention it; it happened often enough that they would fall asleep as Jongin caressed or massaged him slightly. Jongin hadn’t stopped worshipping Taemin’s body every night, no matter how round the boy had become, no matter how swollen his ankles or how many marks striped his belly. But tonight, the stroking didn't stop at Taemin's tummy. It went to his chest, and his thighs.

Taemin smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Jongin slowly rolled his hips, his erection running between Taemin's buttocks. He gave a soft pant. He reached over and nibbled on Taemin's ear.

'Look, Nini, I'm tired and fat and not in the…'

'I know.' Jongin moaned. 'I know, I know. I won't have sex with you but it's haaaaard… We went from having sex every night to almost…'

'We had plenty of sex while I was pregnant!'

Jongin chuckled. 'We had. I've knocked on Lucas' door plenty of time.' He smirked against Taemin's cheeks. 'But now…'

'I know.' Taemin turned and kissed him. 'I know.'

'And I'm just horny. I can't help it.' Jongin groaned. 'I won't do it though. Just, let me have a moment of perving. Okay?'

'Sure.' Taemin chuckled.

And Jongin devoured him lovingly, filling the room with the sound of the most sinful kisses in existence.

\---

This time, almost everything had changed. Their apartment had been traded in for a house. They had moved from the city to a little town. It was great for walks with Lucas in his stroller (or without the stroller, since a short while). The air was cleaner, it was quiet, and they had a lot more space. It wasn't a big house yet, nor a tiny one either. Enough space for Taemin and Jongin, a study (or a library, as Taemin liked to call it), a few kids…

Taemin had started work at a new school, instantly boosting his way up the sexy teacher ranks to the top. He had come home defeated at the end of his first year, holding a yearbook with, again, Taemin's name at the top of the hottest teachers list. Jongin had moved from his job in the city to a new job (for the same bank) in town. It had been a promotion as well, as he was now the top manager at the location in town.

Taemin came home from work, holding a stack of books. 'Nini!'

'Living room!'

'Niniiii! They said yes! They thought my European Literature class was very interesting! They wanted to expand on it too, with Norse and Greek mythology. I'm so happy!'

Jongin got up and took the books of Taemin's hands. 'That's great! Do these need to go up to…'

'The library? Yes.'

'The study. Okay.'

'Shut iiiiit!' Taemin laughed and swatted Jongin's butt. He walked into the living room as Jongin took the books upstairs. 'Heeeeey, lil guuuuy!' He picked Lucas up and give him a tiny kiss on his nose. 'Did you miss me?'

'Yes, appa…' Lucas pressed a tiny kiss on Taemin's cheek.

'Has appa Nini been nice today?'

'Yes, appa!' Lucas nodded and kissed Taemin's cheek again. They both had limited their working days, since they enjoyed the luxury that they could do that, and both of them worked four days every week. While Taemin was off on Mondays, Jongin didn't work the Thursdays. The other days, Lucas went to the day care. Soon he would start kindergarten, so it would fit in with their schedules better. Taemin chuckled as he walked with Lucas to the kitchen. Jongin entered the room behind him, smiling at the sight of his husband and son.

'Did he have his fruit yet?' Taemin asked.

'Nope.'

Taemin placed Lucas on a chair and grabbed a banana. As he prepared Lucas' fruit snack, he felt Jongin's hands around his tummy. 'I bought it, by the way.'

'Good.'

'Look, can we put him down for his nap after his snack because I wanna know.' His lips found Taemin's earlobe. 'I really wanna know.'

'We can.' Taemin chuckled.

Moments later, they helped Lucas eat his fruit snack together. Jongin was the airplane and Taemin was the train.

They had locked the bathroom door. Jongin sat on the edge of the bathtub as Taemin sat on the toilet, waiting. He looked at the instructions again. 'Why do they always change these things?'

Jongin chuckled. 'To keep you on your toes. So, you really have to double check things.'

'I'm gonna need a source on that.'

'Oh, stop it, mister Lee.' Jongin laughed and Taemin kicked him playfully.

The screen changed. Taemin checked, double checked, triple checked. He hummed. He showed the pregnancy test to Jongin. 'Say hello to Jongdae.'

Jongin roared and picked Taemin up, kissing him roughly. 'I knew it! If I just jizz hard enough, I can get your preggers whenever I want!' One handed, he unlocked the bathroom and brought Taemin to their bedroom. Luckily, Lucas was having his nap downstairs and wouldn’t wake up for another hour.

'I'm gonna see if I can get you double pregnant.' Jongin smirked.

'Yes please.' Taemin chuckled.

They kissed and fell on the bed, Jongin gearing up to knock on Jongdae’s door as well.


End file.
